Games We Play to Win
by Geniusology
Summary: Adam has undergone his breast removal surgery, is now a junior at Degrassi, and is in a long distance relationship with Fiona. But now it seems like a new game has surfaced between him and Bianca. It isn't like Fiona will know if he does anything...right?
1. This Memory Will Not Surface

**CHAPTER ONE: THIS MEMORY WILL NOT SURFACE**

**Adam's POV**

I stepped into the doorway of the classroom uneasily with my hand gripping the arm of my bag. My tongue rolled over the front of my teeth while I let my blue eyes peel the edges of the almost empty classroom.

Only one person sat within the classroom, and that was one person who I hated with all of my being. Her dark brown curls moved off of her shoulders slightly and curtained the sides of her face when she glanced up to see that I would be joining her.

Bianca Desousa's puppy brown eyes ran over the length of my body before she wore a comfortable scowl and glanced back down at her papers.

I rolled my eyes at her reaction and picked the empty seat at the very back of the classroom. It wasn't really surprising that she'd ended up in Saturday school with me. But it was a bit more surprising to see that we were the only people in the classroom besides Ms. Oh.

My eyes watched Bianca squirm every other second in her chair a few chairs in front of me. Ms. Oh sat at the desk while typing away at her laptop. I badly wanted to pull the rubber band off of my wrist and pop the shit out of the devil girl, but it didn't seem very clever to risk it.

Ms. Oh was like a hawk…

And at that moment, it was as if Bianca had heard every single thought going through my head. I hoped that she hadn't seen the image of her falling from a cliff I'd been imagining.

Bianca glowered at me and hissed, "Can I help you?"

Jesus, she could really be a bitch sometimes! I thought about the smartest remark I could shoot back at her and tried at my meanest and evilest glare. But there was this button inside me that would never switch to on.

So of course, like usual, I froze up and let out a small choking sound. Bianca frowned at me, and I just shook my head hurriedly before looking back down at the book I'd been reading.

I could still feel her eyes frozen on me. Why couldn't Fiona still go to school here too? No, she had graduated and was now attending some designing college in New York. We were still trying to make this long distance thing work, but it's kind of hard when you know about all of the buff guys going to school with her.

And time had passed. Now I was a junior who had undergone breast removal surgery just this summer. Though I still had the girl parts down south, I'd definitely gotten a change of respect towards me.

But I had this prickling feeling that Bianca was never going to respect me enough to even make me her slave. I could still see her look of horror and disgust when she'd torn my shirt open last year.

I guess hitting on one of the hottest girls in school with girl parts still up top hadn't exactly been my smartest move in the world. The only girl who I shared mutual feelings of love with was Fiona, and she was a million miles away from where I was sitting right now.

But there was no denying that I still yearned for Bianca's respect and attention. It was kind of hard for anyone not to want that from Bianca Desousa.

True, she was probably the bitchiest girl I'd ever met, but she was still on my top 10 sexiest girls of Degrassi list. Bianca Desousa was evil, sexy, malevolent, filled with lust, and the person I hated most in this hellhole of a school.

Great, now I'm thinking about the carwash fundraiser we did last week. She had looked amazing in that bikini top and those white jean shorts.

Could I really help every feeling of want and lust when I saw her?

Plus she'd been dating my step-brother up until two months ago. Drew had dumped her after catching her making out with some townie in the alley next to The Dot.

And even though the break-up had caused Drew much heartache, it didn't look like it had even caused a scratch on Bianca's cold heart. That is, if she even has one.

But Drew was kind of a hypocrite for thinking so horribly of Bianca after catching her cheating in that alley in the middle of June. Even after cheating on Alli, and many other girls, he still had the nerve to be angry with Bianca?

Sure, it was wrong for Bianca to do what she'd done, but had Drew really thought of going to prom with Bianca Desousa or being with her for more than six months? She was Bianca Desousa. She wasn't really famous for holding the longest relationships.

Actually the longest Bianca had ever been with a guy before Drew was probably three days. Maybe longer if he could entertain her enough.

Drew would only be wishing his life away to think about being with Bianca for a long period of time.

Ms. Oh suddenly stood from her desk, causing both me and Bianca to glance up at her.

"It's break time now. You have thirty minutes to use the restroom or anything else before we finish the remaining two hours."

Bianca said nothing as she slammed her textbook shut and zoomed out of the classroom. I stared after her before glancing over at Ms. Oh who was now typing away at her laptop again.

I contemplated actually leaving to use the restroom, which I had to use very badly by the way. Maybe using it this morning hadn't been the worst idea.

But Bianca had also went to the restroom, so there was no telling what kind of drama she was going to try and stir up with me. This was her thirty minutes of "fun". I use that word lightly.

I kept my eyes fixated on the door for another two seconds before rushing down the hall to the restroom. There was no way that I could just hold it for another two hours. Some peoples' bladders may be strong like that, but mine is very, very weak.

I rushed into the first stall and relieved myself while keeping my ears perked up for any sound hinting that Bianca was waiting to clobber me outside in the hallway with vocal insults.

My hands were in the pockets of my jeans when I decided to take a small exploration of the school. I still had twenty-four minutes to stretch my legs, and Bianca was probably inside the classroom by now.

That is, if she hadn't decided to just leave the school altogether.

As I rounded the corner and began stepping up the stairs carefully, a familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bianca asked while leaning against the wall. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Bianca smirked as I did this and began to approach me at the stairs.

She stepped up one stair, I stepped up two more. I was trying my best to keep my distance from this demon child from the fiery pits of Hell.

Bianca's glare sent shivers down my back. She'd caught my attention; just what she'd been aiming at. She stepped closer to me and kept her eyes gazing into mine.

My jaw set as she made a move to touch me. And of course, I let her like the idiot that I am.

Her slender fingers ran up and down the length of my forearm while her brown eyes kept staring at the arm she was touching. Was she just being weird, or had she noticed the scars on the inside of my forearm?

I probably wouldn't ever know.

"Are you scared of me?" she asked in a soft tone. It was almost like a whisper, and I probably wouldn't have been able to hear her if the school had been filled with bustling teenagers.

My disagreeing words caught in my throat, making Bianca grin at me. I swear my heart seemed to stop for one single instant when I saw that grin. She hadn't smiled at me once ever since that day last year when she'd revealed my darkest secret to the entire school.

Perhaps it was plastic. But just like her odd stares, I would never know the reason behind the choice of her movements.

Without warning, Bianca took another step up, causing her to get as close to me as possible. Her breath bounced off of my neck while her eyes fixated on my face.

"Because, Adam Torres, it looks a whole lot like you're scared of me."

"I'm not scared," I managed to croak out. "It's just weird that you suddenly have a heart."

She seemed amused by my answer, but made no move to respond to it. Instead she wore a mischievous glare for a small second before inching her face towards mine.

As soon as her bottom lip brushed mine, my feet gave out from under me, and I fell on my butt. I sat awkwardly on the stairs with Bianca kneeling in front of me. She was still wearing that wicked grin.

She crawled over me with both hands resting on either side of my sitting body. Bianca moved one hand up and pressed it against my new male chest. She softly gripped my shirt in her fingers while she slowly moved her face into mine.

But she stopped moving as soon as her lips were a mere half inch away from mine. I could feel her hot breath on my lips, almost begging me to shorten the distance between our mouths.

But then it was like Bianca had planned all of this from the beginning. It was just one of her many games she felt she needed to play with an innocent boy like me.

Instead of kissing me, she blew cold air against my slightly parted lips. My eyes were still wide when she let out a knowing giggle, stood from her place on top of me, and sauntered away back to Ms. Oh's classroom.

My blue eyes were still watching her perfect figure while she strutted away from my almost broken one. I felt my lips and remembered the subtle memory of her bottom lip brushing against mine for no less than a second.

And then I was smiling. I was really smiling.

Wait, why was I smiling? This was Bianca Desousa. There were no strings attached here. Nothing would probably ever be spoken about the little moment we'd just experienced.

**A/N: I am very, very evil to have even thought up a story like this. Hehe, well I kind of like the idea of this. I know it wasn't smart to start another story since I'm juggling two other ones, but I promise to update on every story over this week (:**


	2. Keep Your Enemies Close

**CHAPTER TWO: KEEP YOUR ENEMIES CLOSE**

**Adam's POV**

I walked down the busy sidewalk with Eli who was going on and on about some new rock band that was topping the charts. Or maybe he was talking about how well the driving lessons were going with Clare.

I honestly wasn't listening.

No, I was too busy thinking about the scene I'd had with Bianca over the weekend. Now it was Monday, and I'd seen her just about everywhere I went.

She'd been there this morning, she'd been at The Dot at lunch, she was there stalking me with her eyes in History, and she'd been there smirking at me in the hall at the end of the day.

I didn't really know what to make of the way Bianca was acting. She'd been acting a little weird about me ever since the incident on the stairs at Saturday school. I couldn't blame her. I also found it slightly uncomfortable around her knowing that she'd tried to mack all over me on a staircase.

"Dude, are you listening? You look dead."

My thoughts came to a stop, and I looked over at my green-eyed friend. His hair was looking especially floppy today.

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to know that I look pale and icky at the beginning of September."

Eli smirked at my sarcasm and I stated, "I'm just tired of all these exams at the beginning of the school year. What's your excuse?"

He didn't respond while he wore his signature smirk on his now smug face. My grin grew wider as I turned to walk into The Dot. Clare sat at the bar while talking to some girl with red-brown hair.

Eli seemed happier as he approached her and surprised her with a hug from behind. She squealed at the sudden contact with someone else, but she seemed happy when she saw that it was her boyfriend.

"Hey, you," she greeted him in one of those cheesy voices. I rolled my eyes and took a seat at one of the tables in the more deserted areas.

Eli and Clare sent me apologetic glances, but I gave them both hopeful smiles so that they wouldn't feel too bad about making me the third wheel.

I glanced down at my iPhone, and suddenly a happy thought came to my head. I quickly dialed her number and waited while the phone ringed repetitively.

I was just about to call it quits and hang up when her sweet voice greeted me on the other end.

"_Bonjour_," Fiona greeted in a faux French accent. "How can I help Mr. Torres today?"

I laughed lightly. "It's nice to know that your French is still flawless. How's NYU?"

"Fantastic," she paused momentarily, "and horrible without you. I miss you. Your voice, your laugh, your scent. Everything."

I chewed on my bottom lip while I replied, "I miss you too. When can you come visit?"

"The quickest I'll be back in Toronto won't be until Christmas break. I'm sorry I can't be there with you sooner," she apologized.

I brought the phone away from my face far enough so that I could let out a small and annoyed sigh. The phone had just reached breathing distance again when I caught sight of Bianca on the other side of The Dot. She was sitting with some townies, although she didn't look very interested in what they had to say.

My eyes ran up and down her exquisite figure before answering to Fiona.

"It's fine. Really. But you'd better have an awesome present for making me wait that long," I joked while laughing.

Fiona returned the laugh. "You only get the best from me, babe. How's Degrassi? Should I be worried about any girls falling for my boyfriend?"

"Not at all," I answered. "I've been doing my best to avoid any girls that stalk me everywhere I go." Bianca was the first girl to come to mind. Her brown eyes were focused on me from her table now.

I cast my blue eyes down at the table. Suddenly a male voice was heard through Fiona's phone. My eyes squinted into a curious glare when a surge of jealousy shot through me.

"Who was that?" I asked over her girly laughs.

"Oh, no one," she answered casually. "Just an old friend from New York. I've got to go now. This test is tomorrow, and I have to get this studying done now. I'll talk to you tonight, okay?"

My jaw set as Bianca stood from her seat and began sauntering over to my table. I stayed silent as Bianca sat down at the table and moved her seat over beside mine. She rested her chin on her hands and watched me hold the phone to my ear in silence.

Fiona's voice rang from the other side, and I knew that Bianca had heard her. I swallowed slowly. "Yeah, I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too," she answered cheerily before hanging up while that same guy kept laughing in the background.

I inhaled and set the phone down before looking over at Bianca. She spoke to me first.

"We have to keep running into each other like this. Was that the princess?" she asked in a teasing voice.

I glared and said, "What's it to you?"

Her eyebrows rose and she leaned back in her seat almost out of defeat. "Wow, friendly are we? I was just trying to be friendly. Excuse me."

"And why do you suddenly feel the urge to have a heart?"

"I don't know," she stated. "People change, Adam."

I rolled my eyes and muttered a quiet _sure _to her. I suddenly felt something on my thigh and looked down to see her hand was resting just in the middle of my thigh, rubbing up and down in a coaxing manner.

My eyes glared and rose up to meet her eyes. Bianca's face was dangerously close to mine now. I gulped as silently as possible while she licked her lips and whispered, "I say we ditch this place and go have some fun. What do you say?"

I sent her waves of anger from my blue eyes. "I say no, Bianca. I have a girlfriend. You know that right?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to leaning in her seat. Her brown eyes focused on the ceiling while she said, "Yeah, I know you have a girlfriend who is living in New York and probably cheating on you. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Bianca leaned forward and made another move to touch me again. I winced and pushed her away gently. "Fiona isn't cheating on me. She loves me and I love her."

She rolled her eyes for about the third time and sighed, "Here we go. Look, do whatever you want. I was just trying to be nice. I just figured you would've noticed how I feel about you by now."

My brows stayed furrowed over my nose while I watched her rise out of the seat and walk out of The Dot with annoyed footfalls.

I could tell she was angry about me rejecting her. But did she really expect me to be like every other guy and just cheat on Fiona? Somehow in the end Fiona would find out about what I was doing, and I'd be sitting there feeling like an idiot.

I just couldn't be like all the other guys who I ranted about constantly when the topic of cheating rose to the table. Because then I'd be a hypocrite just like Drew.

My eyes rose up, and I saw Eli and Clare walking to my table with concerned looks in their eyes.

"What did she want?" Clare asked first. Eli sat next to her with his pale hand placed over hers protectively.

I looked over their shoulders in the direction Bianca had just walked out of The Dot. I quickly glanced back down so I wouldn't worry my two friends.

"Nothing," I lied. "She's probably just trying to stir up some more problems with Drew."

Eli cocked and eyebrow and said, "Adam, you really are a horrible liar. You can start telling us what Bianca really wanted now."

I grumbled and placed my palms against the table.

"Bianca's been trying to come on to me ever since Saturday school. She tried to kiss me on the staircase, but I pushed her away. Just now she offered to take me someplace else to have some 'fun'."

Both Clare and Eli's jaws had hit the table by the time I finished with my explanation.

"She tried to get you to cheat on Fiona with her?" Clare asked in exasperation.

Eli looked annoyed when he said, "That sounds just like classic Bianca. You haven't done anything with her, right?"

"No," I answered, "and I don't plan on it. I just hope she drops the subject soon."

Clare and Eli shared a look while my eyes wandered back to Bianca in my head. The hint of a smile was on my lips when I thought of the last words she'd said to me.

So she did have some kind of feelings for me. Whether they were strong or just subtle feelings of lust. Either way, it felt pretty good to know that under all of those insults, she'd had some kind of hidden guilty liking for me.


	3. Get Out Of My Head

**CHAPTER THREE: GET OUT OF MY HEAD**

**Adam's POV**

"Adam, could you come down here please?"

I heard my mother's voice echoing from downstairs while I stood in the bathroom upstairs and finished combing my damp hair. I made a couple more quick strokes before ruffling it a little and hurrying downstairs.

Drew flashed me one of his unwilling smiles from the couch. It was surprising that Mom had even gotten him to come down from his room. Ever since catching Bianca with that townie, he'd been all quiet and melodramatic.

He watched my returning smile for a couple seconds before glancing back down at his phone. I watched him for a heartbeat too long when Mom called my name again from behind the kitchen counter.

"You rang," I joked, taking a seat at the bar.

She barely glanced up while she continued to wash some sort of exotic looking vegetable. Her eyes rose after she set the odd looking thing on the towel.

"Could you run an errand for me, sweetie?" she asked. My mom liked to turn her sweet tone on for me when she needed something.

I made a grumbling sound and complained, "Mom, I have a pile of homework. I can't fail this English test. Why can't Drew go?"

She set the towel down that she'd used to dry her hands. Her head was cocked while her dark brown eyes sparkled a bit. I wasn't sure what it was, but I ignored it all the while.

My mom leaned close to me across the counter. "Do you know how much effort I had to put into just getting him to come downstairs? Could you just do this one thing, please?"

I rubbed my lips together in discomfort before turning my head around to glance at Drew. He was lounging in the black leather sofa with a Lifetime flick playing on the flat screen on the wall.

A grumble escaped my lips before I turned back to my mom. "Okay, what's your errand?"

A wide grin appeared on her lips. "Okay, I need you to walk down to the mini market and grab some eggs. I have to get these deviled eggs done before Omar gets home."

I nodded silently before taking the ten dollar bill from her and walking out of the house. The air was still a bit warm even though autumn was approaching quickly.

My feet made silent thuds against the deserted sidewalk while cars passed by me every once in awhile.

I looked up and noticed that there was a full moon tonight. I used to be obsessed with the moon phases as a junior high student. I would wait all month for a full moon, and when the night arrived, I would sit outside almost all night just looking at the luminescent white circle.

It didn't take long for me to actually notice the face on that giant rock, and before long that was all I could see when I looked up at it; a face.

I kept the hood of my jacket on while I turned to open the door of the mini market. But the distant sound of angry voices and glass shattering caught my attention.

My eyes peeled the darkness of the nearby alley, but I could only see shadows in the distance. The people walking looked too drunk to function, so I simply shrugged it off and entered the mini market to get the eggs.

The market was quiet with no one there except for a Chinese man who seemed very interested in sweets considering all of the brownies he had in his small rectangular basket.

After paying for the dozen eggs and a bottle of water, I exited the market warily. I wasn't sure if those drunkards were still out there. I didn't need any trouble right now, and I didn't mind hiding in the darkest shadow of the alley to keep myself safe.

And as soon as I was out into the autumn air again, someone plowed straight into me. The eggs fell to the ground, and there was a horrible cracking noise that told me the eggs probably weren't of much use anymore.

My attacker spun around while spouting a distant apology. Unfortunately I was too focused on the curly-haired girl standing in front of me with a gaping mouth to hear how sorry she was.

Bianca quickly closed her mouth and kneeled down to pick up my water bottle and the carton of busted eggs. She held the eggs out in front of her and said, "I think they're dead."

I ignored her words with an angry expression glued to my face. Her brown eyes focused on mine when the sound of breaking glass made me look over her shoulder into the alley she'd just come from.

In the shadows I could make out two townies beating up some helpless guy. It looked like he was fighting back pretty well, but there wasn't much he could do with two drunken fools.

"Who are your friends?" I asked softly.

Bianca looked back for a single second before turning back to stare at me again. "It's just Ron-Ron and Bradley."

"And you like hanging out with those goons?" I asked in exasperation in disbelief.

"Sometimes you can't just choose your friends…"

And for that one single moment, I noticed this innocence behind Bianca's puppy-like brown eyes. But everything flashed back to reality when she shoved the eggs into my abdomen.

"I'm sure you want your eggs back now. Sorry I broke them," she said with a small but crooked smile.

"It's fine," I reassured after a second of silence. "I think my step dad can go without his precious deviled eggs for one night."

Bianca laughed as I took the eggs from her and glanced back over her shoulder. Ron-Ron and Bradley were now looking over the defenseless man's body with flaring eyes. I knew that if I stood here for much longer with Bianca, they would shift their attention to something more interesting like me.

"I should go," I said quickly.

Bianca must've found this amusing because she was laughing silently within seconds. "Don't tell me you're scared of Ron-Ron and Bradley. They're harmless."

"Yeah," I laughed once, "they look real sweet."

This time she didn't answer while she kept her brown eyes on mine. And just like that, she made that one simple movement to try and get closer to me.

She stood so close that I could feel her hot breath against my cheek while she whispered in my ear. "You really have to stop running from your fears. They'll catch up to you sooner or later."

I shoved her off of me and shot her daggers from my blue eyes. "I thought we already established this. I have a girlfriend, Bianca."

"Then why are you still talking me? Why haven't you already walked away from me? Answer me and I'll leave you alone," she coaxed. "All I need is an answer, Adam, and you can be Bianca-free for the rest of your life."

And I knew the answer. I knew the exact answer that would explain everything out in front of me like writing on the wall. But I couldn't answer her. I was scared. I was scared to actually face my answer because it frightened me.

So I did what any ordinary human would that was scared of something. I walked away from Bianca Desousa and left her alone by the alley with Ron-Ron and Bradley's slurred words echoing the world.

"Adam, you can't run away forever!" she called after me.

I ignored her to the best of my ability and turned the corner with a bottle of water and a carton of broken eggs in my arms. My jaw was set the whole entire time as I stomped my way home.

I threw the front door open and slammed it shut before looking to see Drew, my mom, and Omar all seated in front of the flat screen. My mom watched my silent exterior with a frown while I set the carton of eggs on the counter and turned on my heel.

"Aren't you hungry?" she called after me while I walked up the stairs.

"I lost my appetite on my way here," I called back while trudging up the stairs to my room. Maybe Fiona was online right now.


	4. Let's Trade Our Mistakes

**CHAPTER FOUR: LET'S TRADE OUR MISTAKES**

**Adam's POV**

"I'm just saying. If I was ever attacked by an alligator, I would poke its eye out. But I hope I never have to really think about it."

I ignored Alli's words while I leaned against the wall of lockers and watched Bianca flirt with some tanned soccer player. I wasn't sure why I wanted to charge the soccer player and stuff him inside of a locker.

I'd been sure that I had no feelings whatsoever for Bianca, but it was kind of hard to ignore the girl that was guaranteed to run this high school exactly how she wanted to. She didn't even have to flirt. Guys threw themselves at her naturally.

"What do you think of Bianca?" I interrupted Alli suddenly.

She cocked an eyebrow and followed my gaze. Bianca's eyes were fixated on me, but I was certain she wouldn't come within two feet of Alli. But it wasn't like that kept her from looking.

"Bianca Desousa?" she asked in disbelief. "She's the whore slut bitch that talked Drew into cheating on me. She ripped my life into too many pieces to count."

"Yeah, you have a point. But the other night she…"

Alli's eyes grew wide with fright. "What did she do? Did she touch you? Did she try to get you to touch her?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Alli's natural overreacting to Bianca and me being within two feet of each other with no one else around.

I looked Bianca up and down with squinting eyes and said, "No, but she acted…different. I don't know why but she seemed almost…**innocent."**

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a textbook from her locker. "Well I'm sure it was all an act. Bianca is a bitch, and she will always be a bitch. There's no point in thinking she's changed."

"Do I even want to know what we're talking about here?"

Both Alli and me looked up to see Clare standing before the both of us. Alli cocked her head towards me and said, "Why don't you ask him? He seems to be such the expert on Bianca now."

I rolled my eyes as Alli slammed her locker shut.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," she muttered over her shoulder before strutting off to Chemistry class. Clearly the subject of Bianca had slightly fazed her mood.

Clare waited until she was gone to turn back to me. I tried my best not to meet her eyes, but she made it so hard.

"Please don't tell me this is what it sounds like, Adam," she whined with her heart-shaped face showing worry.

"It's not," I assured her quickly. "But Bianca's been acting different towards me lately. Plus her mission to seduce me hasn't been faltered. It just makes me wonder."

"Have you forgotten what she did to Drew? Plus you're not supposed to be wondering why Bianca is having mood swings all of a sudden. You're dating Fiona, not Bianca. Remember that."

I pursed my lips and let my eyes meet my feet for a small moment. "And what if Fiona isn't dating me, Clare?"

Her eyebrows met and she stepped closer to me beside the lockers. "What are you talking about?" she asked softly.

I watched her for a couple small seconds before admitting, "I heard a guy's voice while we were talking the other day at The Dot. My confidence in her is beginning to decrease almost every day."

"Adam," Clare told me with a sweet smile, "Fiona loves you more than air. She would never cheat on you."

"Yeah, that's what I said too. But it's hard. This whole long distance thing, I mean. She won't be back until Christmas," I almost whispered.

Clare watched me in silence with a sympathetic look in her baby blue eyes. She rested her hand on my shoulder and opened her mouth to say something, but someone else interrupted her.

"Can I walk Miss Edwards to her next class?" Eli asked with his arm held out beside him.

Clare instantly smiled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Eli's cheek. He smiled in response as Clare intertwined her arm with his.

She turned back to me with her smile still on her lips. "I'll see you at lunch, Adam."

I flashed my best plastic smile and said, "Yeah, I'll see you two later then."

Eli grinned over Clare's shoulder at me before they set out on their adventure to Clare's next class. I sighed as I remembered walking Fiona to her classes and getting kisses on my cheek from her.

Now she was probably giving those kisses to some lacrosse player and letting him walk her to class! Damn my negative mind.

"You look dead," some commented off to the side of me.

I turned to see Bianca standing straight across from me while also leaning her back against the lockers. I wanted to be angry at her and flash a look of anger, but it took too much energy to be mad with her all the time.

"That feels great coming from the girl who spends every day with different guys like flavors of the week," I countered in a smart tone.

But this only made Bianca's glossy lips form into an even bigger grin. I bet she loved making me angry. I bet it was her biggest pleasure to bring me pain.

"Would you care to share why you were talking about me with Alli Bhandari?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

A devilish thought came to my mind. "Yes, I would actually," I answered. "We were talking about how much of a bitch you had to be to get Drew to cheat on Alli with you and then cheat on him with some townie."

I expected Bianca to laugh, but instead she became serious and wore a straight line across her lips.

She swallowed hard and said, "I never meant to do that to Drew. It just happened on accident."

"Accident cheating? That's kind of hard to believe," I replied.

"Is that what you'll say when Fiona makes up some story after you find her cheating on you with some preppy rich boy?" she snapped back with an evil glare.

My mouth became very dry in the small instant when she chose those words. I swallowed every ounce of hatred I had, or at least I tried to.

"Fiona's not cheating one me," I told Bianca with more confidence in my words than in my head.

"No you're just saying that so you don't second guess yourself," my curly-haired enemy responded.

She took a step closer so that she stood in the middle of the hallway now. "You're just in denial that she's cheating because you want to stay with her. Because you love her and you're happy with her. And you'll lie to yourself over and over so that you don't have to lose that happiness."

I gulped at the realization of Bianca's words. She was exactly right. She was right about every single subject she was exploring about my feelings.

Bianca looked me up and down and said, "I really expected more from a Torres brother."

I bit my own tongue while she sent me one more look and sauntered away down the hall. My eyes followed her while containing sadness like no other.

So maybe Fiona was cheating on me. But it was thanks to Bianca for making me realize the truth. I couldn't deny these things anymore.

But I could still stand there and repeat the words that Fiona wasn't cheating just to reassure myself.

If you were a million miles away from your significant other and got the chance to play around with a sexy piece of meat, what would you do? Would you stay true to them and stay away from the person who was tempting you?

Or would you give into your deepest desires and swear to keep the inside story behind the game you were playing away from their ears?

I didn't really know if I could answer the question.

Every time Bianca had tried to make a move on me, I'd pushed her away and told her to leave me alone. But would Fiona give in to someone tempting her like Bianca was doing to me?

Great, another question I don't have the answer to.


	5. Blame It On Compassion

**CHAPTER FIVE: BLAME IT ON COMPASSION**

**Adam's POV**

Okay, so maybe the guy I'd heard once more with Fiona was just a really, really good friend. According to Fiona, he had been the star rugby player at Vanderbilt Prep, his name was Jeffrey Owens, and he was a great cook.

And now he was giving Latin language lessons to Fiona to help her not fail their next exam before Christmas break? Boy did I really want to give this Jeffrey Owens an interesting Latin lesson.

Fiona had been all giggly and cheery in the phone call too. Of course I loved her laugh and I wanted her to be happy, but did she have to be happy with Jeffrey?

All of a sudden I realized that I had been staring at a picture I hadn't known I still had. There she was, staring back at me with those eyes and those velvet lips.

I'd taken the picture last year and must've forgotten to delete it after all of the pain that girl had caused me.

Bianca was shooting me a soft smile through the screen of my phone while holding her tote bag over her shoulder. Those had been the days when I danced with Bianca every day and when our flirting had been completely innocent.

But flirting with Bianca now was a taboo. And why in the hell would I want to flirt with a girl like her? She would probably give me some sort of disease that she'd failed to give Drew.

I glared back at Bianca's face and contemplated chunking my phone at the wall. But instead of doing that, I tried to control my anger and walked to the other side of my bedroom.

I was casually rubbing the back of my neck and releasing a tired sigh when a clicking sound was heard behind me. I glanced back at my window and frowned in confusion.

My feet had just started to approach the sound escaping from my window when a small pebble ricocheted off of the window pane. The frown on my face deepened, and I quickly approached the window to see who had the nerve to bother me on my Saturday.

My silent hopes for it being Eli or Clare sunk through the carpet when I saw the demon girl standing in my backyard about to chunk another pebble at my window.

I threw the two doors of my window open to warn Bianca about how far I was going to kick her if she didn't get her ass out of my backyard.

But as soon as I opened my mouth, something hard hit my forehead and bounced off of it. My jaw was set in anger while I glared down at Bianca with angry eyes.

"Sorry!" she called almost unemotionally.

A pricking feeling in my stomach told me that she'd meant to throw that little rock at my face.

"What are you doing at my house? I don't remember inviting you here," I called down to her while leaning halfway out of the window.

I was hoping that she would fall back into my pool when she answered, "I have something for you. Come down so I can give it to you."

I wore a suspicious glare now while I silently awaited an explanation.

"Don't worry," she called up to me with an annoyed look, "it's not a poisoned apple! Just hurry up and get down here before one of your parents finds me instead."

A grumble escaped my lips, and I exhaled heavily. "Okay, I'm coming down."

The doors of my window slammed when I pulled them back together. I made my way downstairs as slowly as possible. I wanted to make Bianca wait on me for as long as possible. Maybe if I made her wait for too long, she would eventually leave.

I walked past the bar of my kitchen and opened the backdoor to Bianca who was still waiting in the exact same place. I approached her warily as if someone or something was going to jump out at me.

At least she wasn't holding those stupid rocks anymore.

My hands were buried in my jean pockets as I stood a good three feet from her. "What do you want?" I asked rudely.

Bianca ignored my rude tone and fished inside her hoodie's pocket for the certain thing she'd brought me. It was an envelope with my name scrawled across the front on curvy handwriting.

I easily recognized it as Bianca's.

"Is it an apology letter?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, you're real funny. Just open it already."

I pressed my lips together and glared for a short moment before tearing open the envelope to see what kind of demons she'd hidden behind the paper.

My eyebrows rose to dramatic heights when I saw the words _you're invited to _and _Birthday Party_ on the colorful card.

"Whose birthday is it?" I asked without looking up. I already knew the answer though of course.

"Mine," she answered quickly, "and I know you probably won't come. I just thought I might as well see if I was right."

My throat grew rusty. I refused to look up and meet her eyes, so I just pretended like I was particularly interested in a certain word on the birthday party invitation.

Bianca swallowed hard and asked, "So was I right?"

"Jump in the pool," I ordered without warning.

Her eyebrows rose. "Excuse me."

"Jump in the pool, and I'll come to your party."

"But it's November."

"How bad do you want me to come to this party of yours?"

Bianca's mouth opened like she was going to protest further, but nothing escaped her lips. She closed her mouth and wore a quiet glare before pulling her phone out of her pocket and setting it on the ground.

She had just stepped within an inch of the pool when she turned her head just enough to lock eyes with me. "If this gets out to anyone, I will make sure your death looks like an accident, Torres."

I shot her a smirk just seconds before she literally stepped into the cold waters of the pool. She was underwater for about three seconds before she rose and gasped a loud breath of air.

She was breathing heavily while she swam slowly to the edge of the pool. I smirked down at her, and even though it would've been pretty equal to stand and watch her struggle while doing nothing, I walked to the edge.

Bianca watched me carefully while I held my hand out for her to take. She stared at my hand as if it were an extraterrestrial before finally taking it and letting me help her out of the pool.

"Are you happy now?" she asked while her teeth chattered horribly.

"I'm still not coming to your party. I just wanted to see you do that," I admitted.

Her mouth opened to shoot me insulting words. But I began laughing before she could start and said, "I'm just kidding."

Bianca's brown eyes glared at me from behind some wet locks of dark curly hair that were hanging in her face. I resisted the urge to brush them away.

"Do you want me to throw your clothes in the dryer?" I asked her while walking back to my house.

"Are you inviting me into your house, Torres?"

I stopped and turned around to face her with a stony expression. "Would you rather walk home in the cold with wet clothes?"

It didn't take her long to decide. She walked towards me quickly with her phone gripped in her wet hand. I opened the door for her and told her to set her phone down on the bar in the kitchen.

"Aren't your parents here? What about Drew?" she asked while following me upstairs. She was leaving some pretty large puddles of water behind her.

"They went out this morning and won't be back until around eleven. You got off lucky this time I'm afraid."

I heard her laugh softly behind me before I opened the door to my room. She almost sat down on my bed before she remembered that she was still soaked from the dive she'd taken moments before.

I dug through my drawers and found some stray clothes she could wear while she waited for her clothes to dry.

"Here," I said, throwing them at her. "Take those off and put these on."

I left my room before she could say anything else and waited in the hallway for her to finish getting dressed.

_What are you doing, Adam? _I asked myself silently.

It didn't take long for her to open the door while holding her pile of wet clothes. I had just begin walking back downstairs when she called, "Do you have a brush or something?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips together before dropping the pile of clothes and turning around. Bianca followed me into the bathroom where I revealed my drawer of brushes and hair products.

"Wow, you can be such a girl sometimes," she commented.

An image of Bianca's insulting face flashed through my head while she stood before me with my shirt open.

"_You're a girl?" she asked in disbelief._

Bianca quickly opened her mouth when she saw the reaction she'd caused in me. "No, I didn't mean it like-"

"Just brush your hair," I interrupted while shoving the brush into her hands.

I grumbled annoyingly while trudging down the stairs. Her damp clothes were soaking my own clothes now.

_If you hadn't been so compassionate, none of this would've happened. Why can't you be evil like Eli or Fitz?_

I rolled my eyes while I threw Bianca's clothes into the dryer and tried hard to ignore her red lacy underwear.


	6. Two Biancas

**CHAPTER SIX: TWO BIANCAS**

**Adam's POV**

I barely looked around at my classmates while I trudged over to my lab table in the Biology classroom. The stainless steel plate in the middle of my table told me that we'd be experimenting on some dead animal today.

Great.

I turned in my stool to look around at who was already here. Wesley and Connor were using words I'd never heard of from behind me, Alli and Clare were laughing and shooting me smiles, and KC and Jenna looked a little too flirty.

The rest of the class was mostly seniors thanks to this being an advanced class. Mr. Oldham entered the classroom just behind Bianca. She didn't look particularly happy about this class.

But as soon as her eyes met mine, it was like she'd seen the light. A flirty smile appeared on her face as she approached me.

I tried my best to ignore how close she'd moved her stool next to mine and listened to Mr. Oldham talk about the frogs we'd be experimenting on today.

"Not feeling it today?" she asked softly.

"The only people who are 'feeling it' during Biology are Wesley and Connor. And they don't even look very happy about cutting a dead amphibian open," I responded.

Bianca smiled at my response. "So are you excited for my party?"

I shrugged silently and fixated my eyes on the steel plate. She glared at me.

My blue eyes slowly looked over to where Alli and Clare were sitting next to my lab table. Clare had a mixture of disappointment and worry on her face.

I wanted to give her an unwilling smile to reassure her, but my lips weren't very strong in the smile department right now.

Alli was glaring at Bianca even though the older girl was ignoring her with her brown eyes focused on the wall behind Mr. Oldham. I was pretty sure that Alli was going to jump at Bianca and tear her throat out if Clare didn't pull her back.

And that's exactly how we sat through the rest of our Biology class together. We were all awkwardly silent, and I could tell that Bianca painfully wanted to say something flirty. But maybe she'd noticed how out of it I was today and had decided to lay off for at least one day.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and hurried as fast as I could to the classroom's exit. I was trying my best to stay out of Bianca's grip, but she stayed within grabbing distance.

"How's the princess?" she asked teasingly from behind me.

I ignored her question and walked a little faster. I was pretty sure that I'd escaped her when a hand spun me around.

"Did I do something?" she asked while still gripping my forearm.

I watched her with serious eyes before snatching her by her wrist and pulling her out of the busy hallway. Once we were around the corner in a more secluded area, I faced her while she leaned her back against the wall.

"Your mood swings are starting to irritate me," I said in a tone I'd never heard myself use before.

"Whoa, what mood swings?" Bianca countered. I glared at her façade. She was playing victim now.

"Why is it that when it's just me and you, you act different? But when we're at school or around other people, you act like you have something to prove."

Bianca swallowed hard and flashed me her devilish glare. Her eyebrows furrowed and anger and denial seared the edges of her words when she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. Make some sense, Adam."

"I am making sense," I shot back instantly. "It's you who isn't making any sense."

Bianca's face didn't change or even falter a single bit as I stepped closer. I was about to say something when I felt her run her index finger up my torso.

It had just reached my neck when I lashed out and held it in a tight grip. It was tight enough to keep her hand immobile, but not tight enough to seriously bring her any pain.

Her eyebrows became straight, causing me to slowly release her hand. She swallowed hard as I stepped closer so that my breath was rebounding off of her face.

"When we're alone, you're like a different person. You're not this desperate girl constantly flirting with me. But when we're around anybody else, you're the complete opposite. So why the façade?"

Bianca suddenly looked me in the eye with this positive look. She looked like she was nowhere near backing down. This girl was going to stand her ground against her own belief no matter what.

"Well it must be your imagination because there is no façade," she whispered back quietly. If we had still been in the busy hallway, I probably wouldn't have been able to hear her speak.

I took a step back from her and asked, "Then why didn't you throw yourself at me the other night at my house? And why did you act so normal at the market that one time?"

Bianca took one step towards me, I took a step back.

"I guess you just caught me on a good day. Lucky you."

I laughed in disbelief. "You're saying that the reason you acted different was because you were having a good day?"

She nodded once while still standing in front of me. My face immediately became serious again while I watched her somberly.

I looked her face up and down and told her, "You're a good person, Bianca. Under all of those layers of flirting, drugs, and alcohol is a likable girl. I just don't understand why you never let her out."

"There is no girl under these layers," she said confidently. "That girl doesn't exist. Believe what you want."

Bianca had just turned to walk away from me in the hallway when my words made her stop for one very short moment.

"You can believe what you want too. But I'll always know that you're different, Bianca."

She turned her face the tiny distance it took to watch me with her left eye. She looked like she might say something or argue back, but no words left her glossy lips.

Bianca set her jaw before turning back in front of her and leaving me in the hallway by myself.

I set my own jaw once she'd disappeared from my sight as I turned around to walk in the opposite direction from where she'd walked.


	7. The Rules Of This Game

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE RULES OF THIS GAME**

**Adam's POV**

The outside of Bianca's house was…well I think a few assumptions can be made when I say almost the whole school was here and basically everyone was drunk out of their minds.

I pushed the little white gate open when Wesley suddenly turned the corner of the house and started running in my direction. My eyebrows furrowed while I looked at what seemed to be firecrackers in his right hand.

I quickly stepped out of the way when about three jocks appeared behind Wesley with slightly black colored cheeks. Wesley gave me a thankful look when he zoomed past me and turned to run up the street.

Those jocks looked like they would eventually run out of gas, but they would probably chase poor Wesley for about four blocks before giving up and trudging back here.

Well at least Wesley had those firecrackers for self defense.

I was still watching the running crowd when I heard my name called from inside. I glanced over to meet eyes with Sadie just inside the door with Dave attached to her hip.

"You guys look like you're having fun," I commented with a grin.

Sadie smiled over at Dave who was hugging her waist from behind with his chin rested on her shoulder. She looked his face up and down one time before smiling back at me.

"Well, you could say that. I didn't know you were a big fan of Bianca," she yelled over the blaring music.

I motioned for her to lean closer so that I wouldn't have to yell out words of the incident Bianca had made me swear not to tell anyone.

"Well I kind of made her jump into my pool in the freezing cold. You can't really ditch someone's party after you make them do that," I explained with a lopsided smile.

Sadie's eyebrows rose when I explained it. "It sounds like Miss Desousa has a crush on you. You're pretty lucky if you ask me."

I frowned and asked quickly, "Why would I be lucky?"

Sadie gently shoved Dave off of her and began walking with me while gripping my elbow. We shoved past drunken teens, and I tried my best to keep Sadie away from any of the douche bags trying to touch things on "accident".

The smell of alcohol was intoxicating now. I could feel the thump of the bass in my feet and chest while Sadie continued to lead me somewhere.

She eventually stopped just inside the living room where kids were dancing and chugging all sorts of alcoholic beverages. But my eyes weren't focused on anyone in particular.

The only person I saw was Bianca who was straddling Owen's lap while furiously making out with him. I was beginning to think she was going to suck the football player's entire face off.

As soon as I met eyes with them, I tried to turn around and leave the party altogether. But Sadie pulled me back while wearing a knowing smile.

Sadie leaned close to my ear so I could hear her and pointed to Owen and Bianca on the couch. "Do you seriously think Bianca is going to have anything to do with Owen after tonight?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. She's clearly drunk so probably not."

"Yes, Bianca is probably drunk right now," Sadie explained while rolling her eyes. "But even if she weren't drunk, do you think she'd keep trying at Owen?"

My brain wanted to say no, but my heart was screaming yes. Because I knew exactly what Sadie was getting at here.

"No," I finally answered, "she would probably ditch him and leave him wanting more."

"And has she ditched you yet, Adam?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and shook my head with no emotion. My eyes were glued on Bianca and Owen again.

Sadie smiled again and yelled over the music, "And that's exactly what my point is. Bianca would drop any guy as soon as they started getting boring, and she would go look for another guy. But so far, she hasn't stopped trying with you."

Sadie, realizing how serious the topic was making me, said, "Maybe you two share destinies."

"Ha, yeah right. I have to go."

I had jut started to turn when I saw that Bianca had risen from Owen's lap and was looking in my direction with her flirty smile. She had just started walking my way when Sadie released my elbow and patted my shoulder.

"It doesn't look like you're going anywhere anytime soon. Good luck."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Sadie was already shoving her way past the teenagers to find Dave. I grumbled while I watched her squirm around larger guys.

Two arms hugged me from behind, and I felt Bianca press herself against my back with her palms resting on my chest.

"Hey, you," she greeted in my ear.

I shoved her off of me and turned around to watch her with an annoyed expression. But of course, Bianca stepped closer again with her hands on my chest.

"Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?" she asked seductively.

"It's not your birthday," I answered with her body still pressed up against mine. "Today is just the party."

"It still counts," Bianca promised. "Do I get a birthday present?"

I swallowed hard and stayed silent while I looked into those eyes of hers. We both knew that she was going to win in the beginning.

I set my jaw and couldn't resist the urge to look her up and down a couple times. My eyes had just met hers again when a grin appeared on her glossed lips.

"It must've slipped my mind," I finally answered after a minute of tamed silence.

Bianca stepped even closer so that her breasts were pressed against my chest. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would escape. And now I didn't even have the strength to push her off of me.

She had won. She had won and she knew she'd won.

Bianca leaned close and whispered, "I think I can forgive you this time. Let's get out of here."

I could smell the beer on her breath when she got this close. Clearly she was drunk, but had I really expected more from classic Bianca?

Unfortunately she didn't give me anytime to answer. She slung my arm over her shoulder and began to lead me away from the maniacal party.

I gulped when I realized that she was leading me upstairs into her bedroom. Was I really going to let this happen? It was just a game, right? It was nothing serious, so why was I freaking out? It wasn't like Fiona would know about the game I was playing with Bianca…right?

Bianca didn't bother turning the lights on while she closed the door and locked it before taking my hand again. She pushed me down onto her bed and rested her hands on the crooks of my shoulders while I sat there.

"Bianca, just hold on for one second," I warned when I felt her hot breath hit my lips.

She obeyed me, but she never took her hands off of my shoulders.

"No one finds out about this," I said while staring up at the shadow of her in the dim light of her bedroom. "This stays between me and you."

I watched Bianca nod in response before she began straddling my lap. I felt her hands tie around my neck before she began to bring her face towards mine again.

I had just opened my mouth to say something else, when I felt her mouth on mine.

Was this really happening? Was I really kissing Bianca Desousa right now? I was tempted to pinch myself, but I kept my movements under control while Bianca continued to kiss my lips.

Bianca took my open mouth as an advantage and slipped her tongue into my it. Her tongue flicked over mine, and I could taste beer in her mouth.

She bit down on my bottom lip and tugged it with her teeth gently. Bianca pulled away while holding my face and looking me dead in the eye.

I swallowed every ounce of pride I had as I made the next move and began kissing her forcefully. She moaned in response to my taking of control and let me pull her onto the bed.

Her body was intertwined with mine while we continued to make out when I felt her hand touch the bare skin of my stomach. I quickly grabbed her hand and opened my eyes to look at her with warning glances.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you, Bianca," I told her while still holding her curious hand.

But Bianca only grinned before rolling on top of me. She straddled my waist and leaned down to kiss me again. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip when she pulled away this time.

"Neither am I," she explained in a hushed tone. "But I'm still gonna have fun with you. So try not to freak out when I do that again."

I gave her a devilish glare while she wore a taunting smile. I let my eyes close again while out lips moved together in a hypnotic fashion.

And as we continued to inch around in her bed, for once I wasn't worrying. I wasn't thinking about Fiona with Jeffrey Owens. I wasn't thinking about how I was cheating on Fiona with a girl she wasn't very fond of.

The only thing that was on my mind was the girl kissing me with her bitter-tasting tongue exploring my mouth. My hand graced over her smooth skin and found its way to her waist.

Bianca pulled away while gasping for breath from the kiss we'd just shared. "I may never sleep tonight," she admitted through heavy breaths.

I lifted up and whispered, "I know," before pressing my lips against hers again.


	8. Rapturous Innocence

**CHAPTER EIGHT: RAPTUROUS INNOCENCE**

**Fiona's POV**

I sighed while I slowly finished packing with tired arms. I'd been packing almost all day, and my flight would leave for Toronto tomorrow morning.

I had just finished zipping the suitcase when I heard the door of my apartment slam shut. I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Jeffrey returning from his little trip downtown.

He'd insisted on me going with him and maybe seeing a play, but I didn't want to put off packing for any longer. So he'd set out to the city in disappointment and had returned with a bag holding Chinese food.

"How's packing going?" he asked while setting his car keys on the kitchen counter.

"Oh great," I replied sarcastically with a sigh. "But I'm finally done now, so I think I can indulge myself in a little bit of Chinese. How was the city?"

"Cold," he answered instantly.

I laughed while taking out the white to go box. I had just started opening it when I felt Jeffrey's hand brush a strand of hair out of my face.

I watched him carefully while he moved closer and rested his strong hand on my hip. I looked down at his hand while sending constant words of apology to Adam.

"You look exhausted, Fi," Jeffrey said to me while rubbing my arm now. "You just need to relax."

"I am relaxed," I countered with a sigh. "I'm just excited to finally see Adam again."

Jeffrey rolled his icy blue eyes and removed his hand from my arm. I cocked my head and closed the distance between us.

"Could you at least not talk about the little twig while you're around me? I know you love him and all, but try not to love him too much while you're spending time with me." Jeffrey kept his eyes locked on mine during the whole entire time of his speech.

I swallowed hard and watched him for a couple more seconds before nodding and looking at the ground. "Sorry, I just forget sometimes."

Jeffrey smirked and asked, "You forget that you're cheating on that kid with me?"

"Don't say it like that," I ordered.

"Say it like what?"

"Don't say it like I'm doing something bad. I'm not cheating on him. I'm just…having fun."

"Yeah," Jeffrey laughed once, "you're having fun with someone else. That's called cheating, darling."

I rolled my eyes and put my chopsticks back down on the kitchen counter. I flashed my dirtiest look and muttered, "Whatever," before walking away from him.

I had just got to the door of my apartment when he tugged me back by my wrist. For a second, I got a flashback of Bobby. But I knew that Jeffrey wasn't Bobby. He may be rich, strong, and a bit of a prick sometimes, but he wasn't abusive Bobby.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he asked while looking down at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and Jeffrey said, "I know this is weird for you, and I just don't want you to get hurt. And if you're constantly thinking about how you're doing something bad to Adam, you're going to feel horrible."

"So I was right," I muttered. "I'm doing something horrible to Adam."

A smirk appeared on Jeffrey's chiseled face, and he cocked an eyebrow under his blonde hair that flopped over his forehead. "It's not horrible if Adam doesn't know."

He spoke softly with his hand tilting my chin up at him. The adorable smile on his face made me return it and get lost in his blue eyes.

Those blue eyes that were beginning to resemble Adam's.

No, stop it, Fiona! Adam doesn't know about you and Jeffrey and he never will. You have nothing to worry about. Now just be quiet and kiss Jeffrey.

Jeffrey leaned down slowly to press his lips against mine gently. But I didn't want a gentle kiss from Jeffrey right now.

I quickly tied my hands around his neck and began to kiss him a bit more hungrily. He was surprised by my forcefulness, but I could tell that he was enjoying this daring side of me.

I flicked my tongue over his lips, telling him to open his mouth, and he obeyed me almost immediately. His tongue stroked over mine, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot to my toes.

I felt my knees buckle, and I probably would've fallen if it hadn't been for Jeffrey holding me around the waist with one hand.

Jeffrey smiled against the kiss when I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip. He laughed softly under his breath when I finally pulled away and looked up at him.

"That was one hell of a kiss," he hummed.

"Well like you said," I looked him up and down, "we're just having fun."

Jeffrey's smile grew wider, and I stood taller to press a kiss to his cheek. He spun around on one foot to follow me back to the kitchen counter where we slowly finished the rest of the Chinese food he'd retrieved.

I was in the middle of laughing at how bad Jeffrey was at holding his chopsticks when my phone began vibrating on the kitchen counter. It was an unknown number. That was weird.

I motioned for Jeffrey to shut his gob while I answered the phone at minimum speed.

"Hello?" I greeted through a mouthful of food.

"How's the princess doing?" a familiar voice asked from the other end.

"Adam? Why did your number come up as unknown?"

"Oh, I'm calling from Eli's home phone. My phone is kind of dead." I could hear the sound of video games blaring from Eli's TV and Clare talking about how violent their game was.

I smiled as I remembered watching Eli and Adam play video games while lounging on Eli's couch with Clare.

"That makes sense. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"More than anything," he answered honestly. "And I expect that you've spent all day packing just like I told you not to do?"

I laughed and said, "I can't help it. I like to be prepared before I see my significant other."

Adam laughed once when Eli suddenly began calling his name. He grumbled and said, "I guess that's my cue. I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too."

Adam hung up the phone while the sounds of guns and soldiers yelling still blared in my ears.

"Important phone call?" Jeffrey asked with a knowing smirk.

"It's not important now," was all I said before leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his lips.


	9. Bite Me

**CHAPTER NINE: BITE ME**

**Adam's POV**

I sighed and rolled over in the bed clumsily. I expected to hit the floor, but instead I rolled into the other comfortable side of whoever's bed I was in.

The sheets were tangled around my body while I snapped open my eyes and began to investigate the room that I was sleeping in. The walls were painted blood red, and rap artists and rock bands covered the walls.

There was an orange lava lamp off to the side that was helping illuminate the room. The only two windows in here had been shrouded with jet black curtains.

Clearly the owner of the room didn't want any light to sneak in.

I sat up in the full sized bed and glanced down at the floor. There were stains from nail polishes splattering the beige carpet, and someone had written random reminders on the mirror with an orange marker.

I slowly stood from the bed and dropped the sheets to the ground to see that I was only dressed in my underwear. Well this was just getting better and better.

I eventually found my clothes and quickly pulled them on before the person I'd spent my night with could catch me half naked.

My feet had just started moving towards the door when my blue eyes fell onto the masterpiece hiding above the bed. Pictures, pictures, and more pictures had decorated almost the whole area of wall space.

I stepped closer and instantly recognized the girl who was in the majority of the pictures. A much smaller Bianca was smiling at me while dragging a brown teddy bear down a staircase.

Her curls were shorter and curtained the crooks of her neck. And her brown eyes told me that she'd just woken up shortly before the picture had been taken.

It was safe to say that the shirt she had on was a bit too big for her, and her Dora pajama pants made her look like even more of a child.

I didn't know what else to do besides smile at the picture in adoration and cock my head to the side. I brushed my index finger over it before glancing up at all of the other little Biancas.

"Is this who you're hiding behind those eyes, Bianca?" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly a banging sound from downstairs made me jump to dramatic heights. My eyes were wide as I stood there, waiting for another sound.

"Shit!" I heard Bianca yell in anger.

I couldn't help but smile at how angry she sounded while I began to make my way downstairs. I had just stepped down from the final step when a medium sized dog zoomed past me.

It almost knocked me down with its weight, but I kept my balance while cocking an eyebrow in the direction it was headed. I slowly followed it into the kitchen where I saw it eating eggs that had fallen on the kitchen floor.

"No, don't eat it, Jazz," Bianca ordered while trying to push the heavy dog away. Jazz didn't obey Bianca. As a matter of fact, she didn't even look like she was listening to her curly-haired owner.

I leaned against the frame of the door and cleared my throat. Bianca's head snapped up so that her eyes met mine.

"And he awakens," she teased softly.

"That looks fun." I kept my eyes on the dog who was still eating the eggs. "Do I want to know what you were doing?"

Bianca glared at Jazz and said, "Well I _was _making eggs. But then my phone buzzed, and it scared me. I think you know where this is headed."

I rolled my eyes before bending down to pick up the overturned skillet that Bianca had been trying to cook on. I carefully set it back on the stove.

Bianca slowly made her way over to me and placed her hands on my waist while standing dangerously close to me. "Did you sleep well?"

"What did we do last night?" I asked before she could make another move. Bianca was taken aback by my sudden question, but she never took a step back.

"Well you know…," she looked up at the ceiling, "this and that."

My eyes grew wide, and it felt like my stomach acid had found a new way to make me get ill. Bianca watched with interest as my pupils grew smaller, and my face went as pale as a sheet of paper.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Adam," she quickly said with a laughing smile, "I'm just kidding. You ordered that we didn't have sex the other night, and I've been obeying. But that doesn't mean we can't get steamy sometimes."

Her words calmed me down a little bit, but the thought of making out with Bianca half naked still made me a little sick at my stomach. Flashing images of Bianca's party two nights ago filled my head.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little clammy." She reached up and pressed the palm of her hand against my forehead while wearing a puzzled look.

I slowly removed her hand and said, "I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry I guess."

A seductive smile formed on Bianca's lips. She slowly began backing me up to her kitchen table while keeping one hand on my waist and the other pressed against my collar bone.

"I think I can take care of that," she whispered with the hint of a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back as she leaned forward to kiss me. But as soon as she got closer, I lifted her and set her down on the table.

She gasped before laughing softly and pulling me closer by my shirt. "Demanding are we?"

I grinned as Bianca wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed her mouth against mine. My hands were gripping her hips while hers continuously ran through my hair.

The kisses I shared with Bianca weren't like the ones I shared with Fiona. There was this exhilaration knowing that I was kissing Bianca. It was something I couldn't really describe, but it definitely felt incredible.

The kiss easily turned into something rough and demanding as our hands explored various parts. God, the heat from her mouth was making me go insane! Didn't she know what she was doing to me right now?

Bianca opened her lips against mine while pulling me even closer to her sitting position. I felt the back of her leg rubbing against mine in a slow fashion while she brushed her tongue over my lips.

I grabbed her thigh and heard a deep moan escape the back of her throat. I smiled at the effect I'd had on her while I continued to kiss her with demanding force.

I felt her hands brush my jacket off of my shoulders and begin to lift my shirt up and over my head. But I made no move to stop her from doing what she wanted.

We both pulled away while gasping for air from the last kiss. Bianca pressed her forehead against my shoulder while I breathed against her hair. I felt her lips brush against my shoulder softly. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the feeling of her lips.

I had myself closed off from the world when I suddenly felt a stinging pain in the side of my neck. I groaned as I felt her teeth pinch my skin, and she began to suck the skin she was tugging between her teeth.

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't function at all. All I could do was stand there while she slowly pulled away. She had just begun trailing kisses up the line of my jugular when an image flashed in my mind.

_Fiona…_

"Oh shit! I forgot about Fiona!"

Bianca pulled away from my neck and frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry? What do you mean you forgot her?"

"Her flight lands today! I'm supposed to meet her at the airport in twenty minutes! Shit, shit, shit," I muttered while grabbing my shirt off of the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" Bianca asked. She was clearly disappointed that Princess Fiona was interrupting our fun. "You didn't even tell me that the bitch was coming back?"

"That's because you're not my girlfriend, Bee," I responded while putting my arm into my leather jacket.

Bianca oddly looked hurt by my words. Her eyebrows met over her nose, and she set her jaw while pressing her lips together.

"Then what am I?"

I froze and furrowed my brows at her. "Are we fighting, Bianca?"

She swallowed and quickly shook her head no.

"No, of course not." She locked eyes with me for a short moment. "Now you'd better go before she gets mad because you've only got thirteen minutes left."

I wore my nicest smile before saying a quick bye over my shoulder and hurrying outside to my car. I glanced at the teeth marks on my neck that were being reflected in my mirror. I muttered a quiet _Shit _before pressing down on the gas.

My hand rubbed the bite mark the entire ride to the airport.


	10. Take My Clothes Off

**CHAPTER TEN: TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF**

**Adam's POV**

"Adam, turn around," someone ordered from behind me.

I frowned and slowly turned around to see who had just ordered me to face them. My mouth fell open when I saw her standing there with one bag slung over her shoulder and a suitcase in her other hand.

Fiona flashed a toothy smile, but I didn't really know what to do. It was all too surreal. I remembered watching her leave to the airport at the beginning of September, and now I was watching her stand in front of me in the middle of December.

"Wow…you look gorgeous, Fi," I finally choked out.

She bit her bottom lip, dropped her bags beside her, and practically tackled me. Her arms were slung around my neck and hugging me tighter than any other embrace we'd shared.

I instantly hugged her back around her waist and rotated her in a circle. Fiona laughed as I set her down and smiled at me. I felt her hand brush over my cheek while she released another silent laugh.

"You've changed some. And you've definitely gotten stronger."

I grinned and said, "Yeah, that's what testosterone does to you. And I might have visited the gym a couple times."

She smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on my lips, but she stopped about midway. I frowned and studied her puzzled expression. Fiona's eyes were focused on my neck.

I had a feeling like she noticed the mark Bianca had left on me.

"Did you get attacked by a vampire?" Fiona finally looked back into my eyes. Her eyes showed humor, but I could tell that she was definitely worried.

But I quickly covered my layer of nervousness. If I showed how nervous I was, it would only make her more curious about the mark on my neck.

I cocked one eyebrow at her and asked, "I'm sorry?"

Fiona quickly became serious and looked back at the bite mark. She pulled one hand away from my neck and brushed her fingers over it gently. I shivered a little at the sudden skin contact.

"You have a bite mark on your neck." Her eyes focused on my face again. "Is there something you're not telling me, Adam?"

"Oh," I said quickly as if I was just realizing something, "the bite mark. Let's just say that Clare's dog isn't very nice."

Fiona made a face. "Ouch, I'm sorry. Does it hurt? It looks a little swollen."

She reached up to touch it again, but I gripped her hand to stop her from doing so. "Don't worry about it," I reassured her with a smile. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Her face showed that she wasn't really buying this, but she covered it up with an unwilling smile. "If you say so."

We both stared at each other like that for a few seconds before I finally broke the silence. "Here, I'll get your bags. Was New York as great as you left it?"

Fiona walked beside me while I pulled her suitcase behind us and kept pulling her other bag over my shoulder.

"Sort of," she answered. "Maybe you could come back with me this summer."

A small and unwilling smile arrived in me while I continued to trudge alongside her. I knew that my mom would never let me take a trip to New York with Fiona.

**Fiona's POV**

I couldn't really explain it, but there was this sparkle in Adam's eye that I'd never really noticed before. Maybe it was something new, but I definitely knew that it hadn't been there when I left.

And he looked so happy too. He'd kept me laughing during the entire ride to Clare's house, which was where I would be staying over winter break. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be staying the night with me pretty much every night.

Unfortunately we were having dinner at his house before I could get settled at Clare's.

He opened the door for me while holding his arm out, motioning for me to step into his home. I gave him a flirty smile before stepping into the house.

"Wow," I breathed, "I forgot about how clean your mom likes to keep the house. It looks nice."

I felt Adam hug me from behind and place a kiss on my neck just as the sound of heels clicking against the floor made me jump away. We both looked up to see his mom standing beside the staircase.

Her slender fingers were rubbing circles in the rail of the staircase, and she wore a plastic smile on her face.

"Adam told us that we would be expecting a dinner guest tonight," she said. I felt her eyes carving the exact figure of my body. She looked like she wanted to eat me. And not in a good way.

She opened her mouth to say something when Drew bounded from around the corner with his boyish grin. He looked happier than the last time I'd seen him.

Bianca had pretty much ripped the poor boy's heart out when she'd decided to make out with that townie in the alley. But was I really doing anything different with Adam right now?

I shook the thoughts from my head and returned Drew's happy smile.

"Hey, Fi," he greeted. "You happy to be back in Toronto?"

I glanced over at Adam who still had his gaze locked with his mother's. They looked like they were going to charge each other, but there was some sort of force field that was stopping them.

I watched Adam for a couple more seconds before turning to his brother. "Yeah, more than anything. It's such a bummer that I have to go back after New Year's Eve."

Drew nodded while casting awkward glances at Adam. I finally broke the silence and said, "How about I help you in the kitchen with dinner, Drew?"

"Actually-"

I grabbed his arm before he could say anything else and began pulling him to the kitchen. Clearly he'd understood what I was trying to do by the time we were around the corner.

**Adam's POV**

"I can't believe you're still dating her. How do you know that she's not cheating on you with some posh prince in New York?" my mother spat.

I rolled my eyes and began walking up the staircase. "I don't," I answered, "but I have enough confidence in her not to get suspicious."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed for dinner. Try not to kill my girlfriend while I'm gone."

My mom rolled her eyes while she continued to watch me step up the stairs.

I grumbled under my breath as I threw my door open and locked it behind me. I had just started taking my jacket off when someone's voice made me jump.

"Your closet is very spacious," Bianca said as she slid open the door to my closet. She stepped out and brushed her shoulders off casually.

My mouth fell open as I jumped and screamed at the same time. She rolled her eyes as she stepped across my room and locked the door.

"If you scream like that again, someone will walk in here. Now turn around."

"I'm sorry? Bianca what are you doing here? How did you get here?" I began bombarding her with questions.

My lips were still moving as she stepped closer and put her finger to my lips, ordering me to be quiet. My mouth was shut as she stepped closer.

I watched carefully as Bianca removed my jacket and threw it to the floor. She then began lifting my shirt over my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked while slipping my shoes off.

"Taking your clothes off."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her casual answer. She acted like it was completely normal for her to hide in my closet and then start taking my clothes off.

Bianca kept our eyes locked while she fiddled with my belt. She grinned as she slowly pulled it out of my belt loops. My face stayed serious while I watched her remove my pants so that I was standing there in only my boxers.

Her eyebrows rose before she glanced down and asked, "Do you want me to remove those too?"

I let out a sarcastic laugh before turning to walk to the closet. I had just started looking through the closet for a collared shirt when I felt Bianca begin to pull me back to her.

"What?" I ordered. "My girlfriend is waiting for me downstairs. Someone will get suspicious if I take too long up here."

She cocked her head to the side before stepping closer. I gulped as she stepped close enough to kiss me. She leaned forward and reached her arm over my shoulder.

Bianca laughed and pressed something against my torso. I looked down to see a cobalt blue button down shirt. I glared up at Bianca who was still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" I finally asked.

But Bianca didn't answer as she stepped closer again and took the shirt from my hands. "Turn around," she ordered.

And I obeyed. She put my arms into the sleeves and turned me around with her hands resting on my shoulders. Her hands smoothed down the collars of the shirt.

Then her hands began gracing along my neck. And then my collar bone. My chest was next, and after that came my stomach. I expected her to go lower, but instead she started over.

Her fingers ran over the subtle muscles in my stomach. Her touch was so gentle that I shivered a little while she continued to brush her hands over my body.

Bianca's smile grew wider as she realized the effect she'd had on me. She knew how to make me want it, and she knew that she knew that as well.

Bianca took my face in her hands and placed her lips over mine in a vicious fight with our tongues. I felt her hand touch the bite mark she'd left me while we were still kissing in my bedroom.

She eventually pulled away and looked me up and down with seductive eyes.

"I'll see you later, Adam," she whispered. She placed one more kiss on my lips before turning on her heel and climbing down from my window.


	11. Tattle Tell

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: TATTLE TELL**

**Adam's POV**

I growled silently under my breath as the warning bell rang through the halls. Now I only had two minutes to grab my books and get to Biology. This was just perfect.

Well at least I shared my next class with Bianca. She had a way of making me smile a little bit when my day was going bad.

Fiona was still a lot better at making me smile though.

I felt kind of bad knowing that I would be spending my day at school fooling around with Bianca while Fiona curled herself into a ball in Clare's guest bedroom.

Plus tonight would be my last real night with Fiona until spring break in March.

Maybe I should've given Bianca the old boot after all. If I'd just ignored her seductive and tempting ways, I wouldn't be feeling sick every time I kissed Fiona. And I wouldn't want to shoot myself every time I swore my love to her.

Because I was too busy undressing Bianca with my eyes. But what Bianca and I shared was nothing compared to what me and Fiona had.

I only lusted after Bianca. Fiona and I _loved _each other. We didn't have to share a steamy make out session everyday to prove that.

"Hey, sexy," someone whispered in my ear from behind. Bianca tied her arms around my chest while breathing in my ear. "How was your winter break? And how's that infamous princess you love so much?"

I rolled my eyes before slamming my locker shut. I pried Bianca's hands off of me. "I love how you're so subtle with your seducing ways," I commented over my shoulder.

Bianca grinned wider while trotting after me. She easily caught up with my strutting pace. I felt her hand grip mine as she slid closer to me.

"I didn't ask you what you loved about me, Torres."

"I know," I responded without breaking my gaze from what was in front of me, "but do you really care about what I did over my break?"

She gave a crooked smile and said, "More than anything in the world."

I looked over at her taunting brown eyes. She smiled a bit wider when she finally grabbed my attention.

Suddenly, Bianca pulled me to a stop and gripped my hand while staring at me seductively. She stepped a little closer, but I didn't pull away. I stood where I was while staring at her expectantly.

It didn't take more than three seconds for her to lean closer and press her lips against mine. She was gifting me with one of those kisses that always left us yearning for more from each other.

We usually tried to save these types of kisses for after school. It was easier to want more when we were alone because we could actually get more. There wasn't much you could get out of a kiss at school besides a couple hungry moans.

Well, unless you actually went so far as to go to the boiler room. That wasn't really my style though.

An eager moan escaped the back of Bianca's throat while she pressed herself against my body. She gripped my hands a little tighter. My arms hung beside my sides while as my lips continued to move with Bianca's.

Bianca suddenly retracted herself from me while looking at her feet and smiling to herself. I was still breathing heavy from the kiss. She slowly glanced up at me while still wearing that mischievous smirk.

"You wanna take this somewhere else? Or do you prefer the hallway?"

"Bianca, you know I'm not going any further with this. You can wait until after school," I lectured.

I turned on my heel to walk away, but she pulled me back by my arm. I inhaled out of annoyance and watched her expectantly.

"What now?" I questioned her.

"We both know that we aren't continuing anything after school today. You've gotta spend your time with precious Princess Fiona." There was a taunting edge to her voice that made me tick a little bit in my stomach. She really knew my pressure points better than most.

"Fiona's leaving in the morning. I really don't see where you're going with this…"

Bianca cocked her head to the side. She looked annoyed at first, but then she shrugged and broke her gaze from me. Her brown eyes seemed focused on a bulletin board tacked against the wall.

"I just figured that we could have some fun before you have to go back to Fiona," she spoke softly.

My brows stayed furrowed while she bit her lip. But my face slowly relaxed when I realized that she was serious. She opened her mouth to say something else, but I interrupted her.

I cut her off by pressing my mouth against hers in an ecstasy-filled kiss. Bianca's eyes were still opened from the shock of the sudden mouth contact with mine. But they slowly closed as the sound of my books hitting the floor echoed through the empty hallway.

My now empty hands laced their way around her waist while her slender fingers tugged at the light brown locks of my hair. I had the advantage of her mouth being open when I kissed her.

Our tongues had intertwined almost instantly. Now she was leaned back slightly while pulling my body over hers. I was holding onto her hips now as if they were going to stop me from sinking through the floor.

Her teeth bit down on my tongue without warning. I yelped at the sudden pain and jumped away from her. I stuck my bleeding tongue against the roof of my mouth while frowning at her in confusion.

"What the hell?" I asked while rubbing my tongue on the inside of my cheeks.

"Did I do something?" she asked in confusion.

"You bit my tongue!"

"Oops," she apologized softly, "I guess I got a little carried away."

My eyebrows rose as she stepped closer to me again. I watched her carefully as she leaned closer and kissed my cheek. The feel of her lips brushing against my cheek made me invincible against the throbbing pain in my tongue.

Bianca pulled away from my cheek slowly and looked me up and down with ease. "I'll see you in class," was all she said before brushing past me and walking to Biology.

I didn't even turn around to watch her saunter down the hall. I was still thinking about the little encounter we'd had, when suddenly a familiar voice sounded off to the side.

"So is this why you've been acting so weird lately?" the curly-haired girl asked.

My eyes widened before I quickly leaned down to grab the books I'd dropped while I'd been in the little trance with Bianca.

"Clare," I said breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question first."

A frown slowly grew on my face while my body began to lose its tenseness. "And I asked you a question second."

"I saw you with Bianca," she finally said. Clare crossed her arms while stepping closer to me. I stayed still.

"Would you care to explain why you're cheating on Fiona with that slut?" she asked as she came to a stop about two feet away from me.

"You wouldn't understand." I turned around to start walking, but Clare's voice pulled me back.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Not many people would understand why you'd hurt someone like Fiona for a girl like Bianca."

I turned my head a little so that I could watch Clare. Her eyes showed she was angry, but she also looked a little confused and hurt by what she'd seen. I wish I could tell her that what she'd just seen between me and Bianca had been a mirage.

"I'll see you later, Clare," I finally told her before turning my head and making my way to Biology.

All I could do was hope that she wouldn't open her big mouth and tell Fiona about everything that she'd seen in the hallway just now. I wouldn't blame her if she did.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. More chapters are coming soon**


	12. Sleeping Heart Attacks

**CHAPTER TWELVE: SLEEPING HEART ATTACKS**

**Adam's POV**

"What do you mean she saw us?"

"I mean she saw _us_," I repeated. Bianca walked beside me on the sidewalk while hugging herself. The cold wind was whipping her hair around and shooting mine back like that vampire guy on _Twilight_.

"Wait," she warned while placing a hand on my stomach, "you mean she saw…_us_?" She motioned between me and her with her index finger.

I nodded solemnly while chewing on the inside of my cheek. I watched Bianca's reaction carefully. She didn't look too happy about Saint Clare knowing that we were having an affair.

Bianca turned away from me and began walking again. I followed just a couple feet behind her fast pace. She asked over her shoulder, "You don't think she'd say anything would she?"

"Doubt it. I'm sure Clare isn't happy about me cheating on Fiona with you of all people, but that doesn't mean that she's out for my blood either."

All of a sudden, Bianca turned on the heel of her leather boot so that I gently bumped into her. She recovered quickly, but I frowned at her in confusion. She looked almost worried about Clare knowing the darkest secret we shared.

She bit her lip hard and asked, "You're sure she won't tell anyone?"

I nodded while rubbing my lips together. I was hopping from foot-to-foot to keep my body temperature normal. Boy did I hate it when it got cold like this.

"Yeah," white clouds formed while I spoke, "the only person she'll tell is Eli. I'm pretty sure that he'd do just about anything to prove Clare wrong."

I flashed a quick smile before brushing past Bianca. But she gripped my arm to stop me and make me look back at her with my eyebrows meeting.

My mouth was already open to start asking what was wrong when she began speaking. "So no one is going to find out about our game?"

"No one will know." I looked Bianca's odd body language up and down before meeting her brown eyes. She quickly glanced at the ground. It would've seemed like she was afraid to look me in the eye.

I blinked once before asking, "Why are you so worried about it? You weren't worried about people knowing about the little oral incident between you and my brother, so why are you flipping out now?"

Bianca opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped herself for some unexplainable reason. She forced an unwilling smile before placing a short kiss to my lips and saying, "Word spreads fast in a high school. I just don't want the whispers to reach the wrong ears. You probably wouldn't understand."

She caressed my cheek with the pad of her thumb before patting my chest lightly and walking past me. I glared after her before jogging to catch up.

"No I think I do understand. You mean you don't want people like Owen or Ron-Ron to know, right?"

"Just drop it, Adam," she ordered.

Out of instinct I lashed out at her and yanked her closer by her forearm. She winced at the sudden contact, but her pain quickly turned to anger.

She said between her teeth, "Let go of me, Adam."

"Then tell me what you're thinking. Just say it and I won't be mad."

Bianca stood her ground and looked be straight in the eye. I shivered a little at her cool gaze. Finally I released her arm so that she could take a step back from me.

"Say what?" she finally asked.

"Say why you really don't want people to know about us."

"Okay," Bianca sighed and looked at her feet, "I just don't want it to reach the wrong ears. If someone knew that you were with me, they could really hurt you. And as surprising as it may seem, I don't want that to happen."

I laughed once before staring off into the gray sky. Bianca laughed too before glaring at me. "Do you find that funny or something?"

My face relaxed into something serious when I met her eyes again. I set my jaw and muttered, "Yeah, it's funny how you're still spouting lies. I'll see you later, Bianca."

I sent her one last look of pained anger before turning a cold shoulder on her and walking in the opposite direction to Clare's house. If anyone could cheer me up right now it would be Fiona.

"Do you really want to know why?" I hear Bianca yell at me.

I stopped and turned just enough to look at her. Her eyes were glaring again, and I knew that what was coming next wasn't gonna be pretty.

I didn't have to nod or even answer yes before Bianca yelled, "I don't want everyone to know that I've been spending all of my time with a pathetic tranny! I just can't believe you actually thought I liked you."

The cold words hit me hard and pretty much knocked the breath out of me. Tears threatened to sting my eyes, but I pushed them back down my throat as I swallowed every last ounce of pride I had.

There was this pain in my chest that I hadn't felt in a long time. That horrible feeling hadn't been felt since Bianca had singled me out at school. I'd felt it when I was Gracie. I'd felt it when I would finish burning a new scar on the inside of my arm.

And now I felt it as every single memory of Gracie, and the burning, and all the other insolent bullshit resurfaced.

Bianca looked real proud of herself as she stood there about six feet away from me. I had half a mind to grab her and push her into the street of traffic.

A few people glanced between us warily. Either they could sense the angry tension or they had just heard what she'd said to me. I hoped it was the first one.

I ran my tongue over the front of my teeth before looking her dead in the eye. "Fuck you, Bianca!" I screamed. "Fuck you and fuck your feelings."

Bianca's eyebrows rose at my daring words, but I wasn't going to wait for her to shoot something back at me. I didn't need anymore insults from her glossy mouth today. I just needed to go and relax with the one girl who loved me more than anyone else.

And Bianca definitely wasn't that girl.

I gave her an angry scowl before turning and walking back down the sidewalk to Clare's house. There was a pricking feeling in my stomach that told me Clare wasn't going to be very excited to see me.

But maybe she wouldn't be as angry with me after I explained everything that had just happened between me and Bianca just moments before.

I had barely rang the doorbell when Clare threw the door open to look at me. Her baby blue eyes were still waist deep in disappointment.

"You can't seriously expect me to let you see her after what I saw this morning," she said in disbelief.

I averted my eyes from hers and said, "I don't and I wouldn't be angry if you slammed the door in my face right now. Bianca and I are dead and gone. You were right about her, Clare. She's an evil whore."

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at my own words. But Clare wasn't laughing. Her shoulders shrugged with shame as she quickly pulled me into her house by the collar of my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I was just trying to protect you." She looked me over with sorrow while she rested her hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "I think it's best if I just try to forget about it."

Clare nodded while still looking sorry. The sound of footsteps interrupted our moment in front of her door. We both looked to see Fiona walking down the stairs looking as elegant as ever.

She frowned and looked between me and Clare with a puzzled expression. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," we both answered quickly. Clare laughed a little bit before jumping away from me.

"I'm going to go make some popcorn. I think a movie night between all of us would be the perfect goodbye gift for Fiona. I'll call Eli too." Clare bounded out of our sight quickly, leaving behind a very awkward silence.

"Well that wasn't weird at all," Fiona muttered. She smiled when she looked at me. I instantly felt bad for cheating on her with Bianca behind her back. She had never deserved any of that.

A smile reached her icy blue eyes when she caught me staring. She pulled me into a warm embrace before pressing a long kiss to my lips.

I forced a smile to tug at the corners of my mouth while she watched me. I was still trying to force Bianca's ruthless insults from my swarming head.

**A/N: THE END….kidding. I'm just kidding. Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would. My computer was having some "technical difficulties". Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Let Me Breathe

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LET ME BREATHE**

**Adam's POV**

Fiona was gone. She had been gone for a whole week now and today was the first day that any thought concerning her had actually appeared in my mind.

Anyone could probably guess who I was really thinking about right then while I sat in my empty house.

Bianca Desousa had been infecting every single thought of mine ever since she'd shot me down with that heartless insult. And most of the thoughts had been pretty hateful.

But honestly I was still thinking about what she'd said to me last Thursday on the sidewalk. We'd both gotten quite a few awkward glances when Bianca had decided to throw the insult out in the open.

"_I just can't believe that you actually thought I liked you."_

I seriously wanted to choke that stupid curly-haired girl. But deep down, although I didn't want to admit it, I kind of missed arguing with her. I missed fighting against her tempting touches and kisses.

Okay, so maybe I missed Bianca…but just a little bit! It wasn't like I was yearning for her touch or anything. The only person's touch I really yearned for was Fiona's, and I wouldn't be touching her until March.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I continued to flip through the channels. News, news, and what do you know more news. Nothing good was ever on TV anymore.

While Fiona was here in Toronto, we spent a lot of time watching movies together on the couch. And if we weren't on the couch, we were in the bed. But we usually saved our bed adventures for when Fiona was at my house.

Both Fiona and I knew how weird Clare got when the subject of sex was put on the table. Saint Clare couldn't always wear that professional poker face of hers. Plus it was kind of awkward lying in the same bed with Fiona while knowing that Clare was in the bedroom next door.

I finally gave up on the whole TV thing and threw the remote back on the coffee table while an old western film played on the plasma screen.

My body slowly lost its tenseness, making it easier for me to stretch back and relax. I had practically sunk into the couch by now.

It was a lot easier to relax in this house when Drew and the parents were out of town at one of Drew's big hockey games. Sports weren't really my thing, so I kept my distance from any game or practice Drew had.

Well at least his sporty games gave people like me the chance to relax and have some quiet for once. It gave me the chance to actually hear my own thoughts.

And pretty much all of my thoughts were uttering the same name over and over again. _Bianca…Bianca…Bianca…_

I wondered what she was doing right now. Most likely she was at her computer listening to some rock band while creating an I Hate Adam Torres website.

I would've done the same to her.

But I had this subtle pricking feeling in my abdomen telling me that maybe she was thinking about me too. Maybe she was also having trouble sleeping at night because that memory of her insulting me kept zooming through her head.

Well…at least that was what lame old me was doing.

I shook my head with my eyes closed before sinking a little further into my couch. I had just started dozing off into dreamland when the sound of the doorbell ringing startled me.

My body tensed up a little at the sudden noise. I slowly relaxed myself before slowly standing up to go investigate who was standing at my door.

Maybe it was Eli and Clare coming to visit me in an empty house. Or maybe it was just Clare. She'd been trying to console me after the incident with Bianca.

But I honestly didn't want any sort of human contact right now. I'd been avoiding everyone at Degrassi all week. I'd even been acting a little quieter during me, Eli, and Clare's visits at The Dot almost every afternoon after school.

I'd been avoiding Bianca most of all though. I would see her in the hall, I would freeze, she would give me a hopeful glance, and I would swallow hard before turning to walk the other way.

I really didn't want anything to do with her. But if I really didn't want anything to do with her…why was I still thinking about her after her insolent insults?

Maybe I was just as crazy as she was.

I gently shoved the pointless thoughts from my head before walking to the door and opening it. The gloomy atmosphere outside made my shoulders hunch in a not so good way.

My body tensed even more when I saw who was standing on my small porch. Why did she suddenly think that she could just waltz right up to my house?

"Hey," Bianca greeted sheepishly.

I grumbled loudly before looking past Bianca and crossing my arms rudely. "What do you want?"

Her brown eyes shone with a bit of hurt as a reaction to my rudeness. But I didn't feel bad for causing that special twinkle in her eyes. She deserved everything that came to her, and I knew that now.

"Look," she started, "can we talk?"

"No," I answered shortly. I grabbed the door and had almost shut it when Bianca stuck her black converse in the path of the door. I glared immediately and met eyes with Bianca.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get your attention. I know that you're mad at me, but I really need to talk to you. Just let me explain…," she pleaded in a shockingly innocent tone.

But there was no way that I was about to fall for another one of Bianca's trances. So instead of listening, I tightened my grip on the door and said through my teeth, "I suggest you move your foot before it's no longer there."

Bianca made a sound that sounded close to a whimper. But it also sounded quite angry. She glared evilly at me for a few seconds before letting her glare relax. The older girl slowly retracted her foot out of the doorway.

She quickly opened her mouth to say something else when she saw that I was staring at her. And as soon as she uttered the first syllable, I slammed my front door right in her face.

I could practically feel the shame from being rejected by me through the wood of the door. Bianca deserved everything she had coming to her.

I quickly locked the door before uttering an annoyed sound and turning on my heel to make my way back to the leather couch. By this time, I was really hoping that Bianca would somehow forget where I lived.

**A/N: Sorry if I don't update soon after this. My stupid computer is having Internet issues.**


	14. Restart This Game

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: RESTART THIS GAME**

**Adam's POV**

"And to Clare Edwards, my gorgeous girlfriend," Eli spoke with his green eyes locked with Clare's. He held the flowers out to her with a big proud smile.

Clare's smile widened a bit as she accepted the Valentine's Day gift. "Oh, they're beautiful. But sometimes I wonder how you can hold these colorful things without getting sick."

Eli pulled Clare a little closer and said, "Well I can sacrifice a lot of things for my one and only."

This made Clare blush a little bit before Eli leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to her lips. I rolled my eyes annoyingly and tapped my foot impatiently.

"You guys make me want to upchuck." I made sure not to look at them as I said this.

Clare and Eli shared a look of amusement before glancing back at my boring face. Anyone could've been able to see that watching people make out in the hallway all week sickened me to unnatural points.

Eli must've noticed something in my face because he turned back to Clare and said, "I'll see you after class."

His blue-eyed girlfriend nodded before pressing her lips to his cheek and sauntering off to find Alli, who was probably making out with my brother all over again.

"Don't tell me that you're actually mad with Clare and I for kissing," he said with a concerned expression.

I waited a couple seconds before answering, "No, that's not it. I'm

pretty much used to both of you guys locking lips. But it kind of sucks when Bianca's hot on my trail and Fiona is a million miles away."

Eli nodded with a look of understanding. But he couldn't really understand where I was coming from. He had Clare, and she was always stuck to him like a koala and a tree.

He didn't understand what it felt like to have the hottest girl in school offering you things you'd never even heard of while your rich and gorgeous girlfriend was in New York probably enjoying brunch with some posh prince.

The only person that I knew that might understand where I was coming from was Drew. And it would be a mighty cold day in Hell when I told him that I was secretly getting steamy with Bianca, his cheating ex, behind everyone's back.

There just wasn't a lot to turn to. My options were pretty much dead.

I grumbled and pressed my back against my lockers. "Whatever. Sweetheart Week blows, and that's an understatement."

"Hey, it's not that bad," Eli encouraged. "You've had girls coming at you in almost every direction ever since you got the chest surgery."

"Fiona would kill me if I even talked to another girl, and Holly J would make sure that my death looked like an accident. I'm forever alone here."

Eli smirked and said, "Well I don't see Fiona anywhere around here, and I'm pretty sure that Holly J isn't gonna fly in from Connecticut anytime soon."

"So you're saying that I should just cheat on Fiona?" I asked in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I never said cheat. But a little flirting wouldn't hurt anyone."

I heard giggling behind me and glanced back to see three girls talking at their lockers. They all glanced over and waved when they noticed that I was looking.

I was still examining them when Eli slapped his hand on my shoulder and said, "Good luck, grasshopper."

I flashed an unwilling smile as Eli turned to head to his next class. I was staring into space when I saw a flash of dark curls in the corner of my eye.

I turned my back and began twisting the combination of my locker as soon as I saw her turn the corner. I had just finally gotten the damned thing open when a familiar scent went up my nose.

I knew her spicy perfume all too well now, and it wasn't exactly something I was proud of recognizing.

"Hey," Bianca greeted a little too confidently.

I never responded and acted as if she wasn't even there while I dug through my locker. I had just found my textbook when Bianca gripped my wrist.

"Could you stop ignoring me now?" she asked before I eventually looked over at her.

"No," I answered quickly, "and you can stop trying to get my attention because you're never going to get it."

"Come on, Adam. I'm sorry, okay? Don't you think I deserve a second chance?"

I frowned and turned so that my body was parallel to hers. "I don't know. Do _you _think you deserve a second chance?"

Bianca grumbled and looked down at her feet in defeat. I was set on the fact that she was done speaking just before she said, "No, I don't think I deserve a second chance with you. I've hurt you so many times, and I don't blame you for shutting me out."

I stayed silent and waited for another apology speech. The girls who had been standing in the hall must've scattered as soon as they'd met eyes with Bianca.

She had this kind of power and the ability to make people scared of her as soon as they saw her. I was one of the few who had never been frightened of the older girl who had exposed my secret to the school.

Sure, she could be kind of scary sometimes. But the only feelings I'd ever felt for Bianca after the stunt she pulled in the hallway last year had been hatred and anger.

And then somewhere down the line I guess I realized that even though I saw her as this heartless monster, somewhere underneath she actually had feelings. I also realized that she still had the power to seduce me even after every glare, insult, and scowl we shot each other in the hallways.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," she mumbled. A hopeful twinkle arrived in her eyes when I slowly looked over at her again.

I stared into her brown eyes a few seconds too long. "Apology accepted."

Bianca grinned for the first time since our little skirmish on the sidewalk last week. But I kept my face straight and closed my locker.

"But I suggest you think before you speak next time. I'm not gonna be as forgiving if this happens again," I lectured in a stony voice.

"I'm hoping that there won't be a next time."

She barely let me respond before leaning closer and pressing a long kiss to my lips. I didn't have a lot of time to really kiss back before she pulled away.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're amazing?" she questioned while still resting her hands on my shoulders.

I stared off into space and thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes," I finally answered a little too distantly.

This caused Bianca to laugh before she began walking down the hall with me.

So it seemed like we were playing our game all over again.


	15. A Sight For Sore Eyes

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES**

**Adam's POV**

"And that's why the area of the trapezoid is 348," I explained breathlessly. Bianca glared into space for a little bit before nodding hurriedly.

She bit her glossy lip and quickly circled letter B before looking up at me. Her eyes looked me up and down, causing me to shudder just a little bit. But it was enough of a shudder for her to notice.

Her mouth formed into a wide grin as she continued to gaze into my eyes. I swallowed hard while she scooted her chair closer to mine. A few eyes glanced over at us in The Dot, but none of them stayed on us for too long.

Bianca gripped a handful of my shirt and pulled my body closer to her. I smiled a little bit as her fingers tangled in my hair and she pressed her lips against mine.

The kiss was eager and a bit too steamy for any public area. But where else were we going to have fun like this when Drew was at home with some football buddies, and Bianca's parents were constantly opening her bedroom door?

I'd been surprised when I met Bianca's parents for the first time during Sweetheart Week at the beginning of the month. The picture I'd been expecting was an alcoholic father and a mother who was never around.

Well I wasn't even close to the real family portrait.

Her father worked on machines in some factory in the more distant part of Toronto, and her mother was head nurse at the hospital around the corner from Degrassi. They'd both been ultra friendly to me as well.

But just because they were nice to me didn't mean that they enjoyed the idea of me being alone with their daughter in their house.

I didn't blame them, but Bianca could get pretty annoyed when they opened the door to check on us every ten minutes. Let's just say that there wasn't a lot of hot kissing going on when her parents were in the house.

So when Bianca finally leaned closer and pressed her hot mouth against mine, I was genuinely savoring every move we made. She opened my mouth with hers and our tongues began to wrestle.

Our lips began moving together again, and we were so caught up in the moment that we didn't notice Fitz snapping his fingers from behind the counter of The Dot.

I pulled away from Bianca, and she stayed exactly where I left her. Her brown eyes were hidden behind her eyelids in disappointment. And her hands were still gripping my shirt.

"You guys are repulsive," Fitz commented in his new sophisticated tone. I noticed Bianca roll her eyes out of the corner of mine. I smirked a little bit before focusing on Fitz again.

"I'll have to make you leave if you keep that up. I don't need you two disrupting the customers."

Bianca flashed a very quick and sarcastic smile before looking at me with seductive eyes. I nodded at Fitz and heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like, "What would Jesus think?"

I don't think I wanted to flick his forehead as much as Bianca did. She and Fitz used to be partners in crime at the beginning of last year. But then Fitz had been sent off to a juvenile detention center for pulling a knife on Eli.

And of course when he'd gotten out he'd given his speech about how he'd found Jesus, and how God could solve all your problems if you were just patient.

However, I could care less about what kind of things worked around in Fitz's head. But the new Holy Fitz seemed to be getting under Bianca's skin every ticking second.

"I guess it's a good thing that you're good at math. What would I do without you?" Bianca asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I grinned in response. "People don't get too far without their worry stones."

Bianca smiled and I could tell that she was fathoming whether she should sneak me another kiss while Fitz wasn't looking. Evidently she chose not to because she was glancing back at her math homework now.

"I think we're done studying, Adam. So how about you go order some milkshakes and some fries while I sit here?"

"I think I can do that," I answered after considering the thought. She smiled in response as I stood up and approached the counter. I could feel her puppy dog brown eyes on my back the entire time I was talking to Fitz.

**Holly J's POV**

"Yes, I know. I know that, Fiona. Don't worry; I'll make sure to check up on your precious Prince Adam." I stepped out of the taxi while still reassuring Fiona of my plans while I was still in Toronto.

I rolled my eyes as Fiona continued to talk through my phone. I stopped and let out a relieved breath when she finally said goodbye and hung up on me.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Fiona. She was the closest thing I had in my life besides Declan, my sister, and my mom. But just like any close person in my life, she could get annoying sometimes.

So at some point my closet door was just going to have to shut Fiona out for as long as possible. Though the longest my closet door could last against her was probably two hours at the most.

I sighed and turned the corner to see the place where I'd spent most of my high school life here in Toronto. The Dot sat exactly where I'd left it last year when I'd graduated alongside Fiona, Sav, Chantay, Anya, and many other seniors.

Of course it wasn't really the same as when I'd actually been working in it thanks to Emma's little stunt at the end of my junior year. But luckily it had been remodeled and everything.

I kind of got this weird feeling in my stomach when I thought about days back then. When I'd started a babysitting business with Jane, when I'd fallen in love with Declan, when I'd locked Fiona in a closet, and then when I'd been an intern at TVM. Those had been the days.

I must've subconsciously made my way over to The Dot in the middle of all my reminiscing. There were a few other changes inside as well. For one, Fitz had taken Peter's place last year.

And for another, Adam was sitting at one of the tables with Bianca.

Wait, what? My eyes zoomed back over to Adam and Bianca who were separated by two chocolate milkshakes and some fries. Bianca looked like she was laughing about something while Adam dunked a fry into his milkshake.

What the hell was Adam doing at The Dot with Bianca Desousa? More than that, why was he laughing and looking happy with Bianca Desousa?

Last time I'd checked Bianca had been entrusted to ruin Adam's life. That had been her very life purpose when I'd been attending Degrassi with the two younger students.

But people changed, and I knew that most after my huge transformation from bitchy student council president to caring student council vice president.

So maybe Bianca had had a change of heart, and Adam had forgiven her for all the pain she'd caused him last year. So maybe they were friends now.

But the way they were laughing and smiling didn't look friendly. It looked more than friendly. Was Adam cheating on Fiona with Bianca?

No, that wasn't even remotely possible. Adam loved Fiona more than anything in the world. He loved her more than air! He would never cheat on her with another girl.

…But what if he was?

At this point I'd pretty much lost my entire appetite for any kind of food from The Dot. I quickly turned on my heel and began racing across town to the house where my mother and father still lived.

My only priority was getting home, thinking over what I'd just seen, and then calling Fiona to inform her about her boyfriend's new study buddy.

**A/N: I support…**

**Cliona - Clare/Fiona**

**Folly J - Fiona/Holly J**

**Fadam - Fiona/Adam**

**Badam - Bianca/Adam**

**Dolly J - Declan/Holly J**

**Holly Jadam- Holly J/Adam**

**Drianca - Drew/Bianca**

**Eclare - Eli/Clare**

**Ownya - Owen/Anya**

**Fitzanca - Fitz/Bianca**

**Declona - Declan/Fiona**

**But the biggest couple I ship is…**

**Eliona**

**I think you can guess who Eliona consists of**


	16. Can You Take The Heat?

**A/N: WARNING! THERE ARE SOME SERIOUSLY "TENDER" SCENES IN THIS STORY BETWEEN ADAM AND BIANCA! SO IN OTHER WORDS, THE RATING OF THIS STORY JUST CHANGED FROM T TO M! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Translation: They're gonna get it on **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: CAN YOU TAKE THE HEAT?**

**Adam's POV**

I finally decided to go against myself and glance over at Bianca. She was leaning into the passenger seat of my car, and her puppy dog brown eyes seemed transfixed on me.

I smirked a little bit while the voices from the movie came in from my stereo. We were both sitting in my car, watching some classical old movie on the big screen at the drive-in theatre.

They would be showing a marathon of movies just like the one playing right now all week long. And Bianca did just as anybody like Bianca would've done. She went out of her way to get the last remaining tickets to the last showing of the romantic comedy.

"What are you looking at?" I finally asked tauntingly. "Is this movie too boring for Bianca Desousa's fantastic taste in movies?"

"Nope, that's not it. It's just that I keep feeling the urge to lean across this seat and kiss you on the lips."

I was taken aback by Bianca's unnatural honesty. She looked amused by how wide my eyes had gotten. She moved a little closer to me as well.

Our hands met over the dashboard in between us while we gazed back into each other's eyes carefully. Her nose brushed over mine when I rested my forehead against hers. A small grin slowly formed on Bianca's lips before she reached up and gripped a loose handful of my hoodie.

I returned the grin before suddenly she lunged at me from across the dashboard and attacked me with her face. The kiss surprised me, but it definitely didn't disgust me.

Blood boiled under my lips and they instantly warmed at the contact with Bianca's glossy lips. I hummed against her mouth. Her fingers tangled into the locks of my messy hair while we continued to kiss.

Bianca gasped for a breath of air after pulling away from the protective folds of my body. Her hands were still resting on my shoulders while she breathed shakily.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I tilted her chin up so that our eyes were meeting again. She looked me up and down.

"It's cold," she protested. "You don't mind if I turn the heat up, right?"

My mouth watered almost subconsciously as I watched Bianca lick her lips and begin to turn the knob of the heat as far as it would turn.

I felt the change in temperature almost instantly. It was moments like these when I was happy to have very dark windows in my car.

I gulped as she slowly crawled over to my seat and straddled my sitting position in my seat. My breathing picked up a little more as her hot breath echoed back off of my neck.

God, it was seriously getting hot in the car? Literally burning hot.

My mouth was gaping open while I watched her index finger hit the switch that locked the doors to my car. Clearly she had something interesting planned for tonight.

Okay, damn, it was seriously getting too hot in here! I quickly pulled my jacket off, and Bianca copied my movements. Her fingers fondled the hems of her revealing blouse before she pulled it over her head.

I swallowed hard while she grinded against my hips slowly before closing the distance between our lips. My hands ran over the bare skin of her sexy body. I teased her while our tongues danced with each other.

"Can you take the heat, Adam Torres?" she asked huskily in my ear. I heard her give a deep growl, causing me to almost lose myself.

She pushed my damp bangs away from my forehead while moving forward to go forth with the kissing. But during the kiss, her hands began to lift my shirt off of my torso.

I gladly obeyed her begs to undress me and smirked knowingly at her. Bianca's hands lowered to the side of the driver's seat. She was still hypnotizing me with her unbelievable body when the seat was suddenly lying down.

I gasped softly at the sudden change while Bianca still sat on my waist. Her manicured fingernails trailed imaginary lines up and down my chest.

The soft feeling of her finger brushing across the peach fuzz on my stomach sent bolts of electricity to my fingertips. God, she really knew how to make me want it!

Even if I'd promised myself that I wouldn't have sex with this girl, I was starting to have some serious second thoughts about the promise. Who could blame me though? The only guys who didn't want to have sex with Bianca Desousa were gay. End of conversation.

Bianca's glossy lips parted to expose her white teeth. She was smiling knowingly down at me before slowly lowering her chest down on mine.

You have no idea what kind of things it did to me to feel her breasts, which were only covered by a lacy black bra, pressed firmly against my bare chest.

I felt her hot tongue just in between the slight muscles of my chest and bit my lip in pleasure. She traced her tongue up my chest, over my jugular, and finished at my chin. Her lips sucked at my law line for a couple seconds before she looked over my body again.

Bianca bit her lip, trying to control herself, before pressing her lips against mine again. I moaned in the back of my throat and gripped her hovering hips with both of my hands.

We were still kissing when I felt her left hand begin to trail down my torso. I tried my best to ignore where it was going, and focused on what I was doing with her tongue.

I felt her hand began fondling my belt, and immediately panicked. I gripped her hand and looked at her with pursed lips.

"You know I don't have a…you know…?"

Bianca chucked seductively, causing my body to shudder uncontrollably. She caressed my cheek with the hand that was still safe from what was down south.

"It's fine, Adam. I'm okay with it," she swore. "Now just sit back and relax."

She pressed the palm of her hand against my chest, pushing me back into a laying position in the comfortable driver's seat of my own car.

Bianca slowly went back to kissing me, and kept her left hand away from my crotch for as long as possible. But that wasn't exactly very long.

The kiss had just started getting intimate again when I felt something rubbing against me over my jeans. I almost gasped at the sudden pleasure while Bianca continued to kiss and rub me at the same time.

Her hand moved up and down in a tormenting slow pace at first, but slowly began to speed up when I also began messing with the button on her skin-tight jeans.

It wasn't long before I'd tossed her boots into the back seat with her jeans and both of our shirts. She had also removed my jeans by this time as well.

Bianca licked her lips while looking me up and down. Clearly I was turning her on just as much as she was doing the same to me.

Her body practically melted into mine when my hand slowly inched to the wet spot on her panties. She whimpered in my ear, causing me to carefully pick up the pace. My hand pulled away and slowly slipped into her matching red panties. She was so wet down there already, and our bodies were sticky with sweat from the heat in the car.

My index finger flicked her clit up and down while my middle one teased the other lady parts she carried down there. I felt Bianca practically shudder at my daring move to directly touch her down there.

"Oh, God, Adam!" she gasped loudly through whimpers and moans of pleasure.

I closed the distance between our mouths to keep her quiet. So now her loud moans were being sent down my throat instead.

Just the sound of her screaming my name turned me on so much it hurt! I was begging for more from this sex goddess who was currently grinding against my hand.

"Fuck! Adam, if you don't stop- I'll come- Don't stop!" she said through panting and moaning.

I rubbed her faster and faster now, causing her breathing to pick up and her moaning to get louder with every rub over her clit. It wasn't long after when her hips were bucking uncontrollably, and she was trembling over my body.

Bianca's breathing was hard and hot against my neck while my chest heaved up and down underneath her almost naked body. We were both terribly sweaty.

She must've gotten annoyed by the heat at this point, because she'd set the air to full blast. Bianca slowly melted into my body again and hummed against my raw skin.

"I didn't know you were so experienced, Torres," she whispered while hugging my neck.

I smirked a little bit and covered her exposed body with my navy blue hooded jacket. She hummed again before snuggling into my chest.

I focused back on the drive-in theatre screen that was now rolling the credits to the movie we'd come here to see in the first place. Who would've known that it would've turned into sex in my car instead?

I was almost positive that Bianca was asleep now when I heard her grumble in annoyance.

"What is it?" I asked while brushing her hair with my fingers.

"You're phone keeps vibrating," she protested. Bianca looked perfectly awake now as she fished inside of my jacket pocket and read the screen on my iPhone.

Her brown eyes widened, and she sat up straight in my lap. "Oh, shit," she muttered.

"What is it?"

She looked at the phone for a while longer before passing it to me. I nearly pissed myself when I read the alerts on my phone.

_Five missed calls from Fiona_

_Three new text messages from Fiona_

_Hey, call me back please. - Fiona_

_Adam, please call me back. This is important. - Fiona_

_Why are you hanging out with Bianca? - Fiona_

Oh shit was right.


	17. Suspects

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SUSPECTS **

**Adam's POV**

"Explain," was all Fiona ordered as soon as she answered her phone. It was Saturday morning, and I'd spent most of Friday night trying to get a hold of Fiona after I saw the text messages I'd been left with while I was busy with Bianca.

"I will as soon as you promise you'll believe what I say."

Fiona was silent for a moment too long. I swallowed hard. What if she didn't believe me when I lied about Bianca and I only being friends? I wouldn't blame her if she did. It wasn't like I'd really believed her when she'd said that Jeffrey was just an old friend.

Finally Fiona said, "Hurry up with it, Adam. It's Saturday, and I have plans."

"Bianca and I are just friends."

I could see her furrowed expression on the other end of the phone. I could taste the poisoned tone of her voice. She wasn't buying it.

"Well I remember you two going for each other's neck every moment you got. What happened to hating Bianca with all of your heart? Are you best friends with her now or something? I need answers, Adam!"

I stopped pacing my bedroom and sat down at the edge of my bed. "Fiona," I interrupted shakily, "slow down so that I can explain this."

I swallowed again. My mouth was salivating like crazy. The thought of lying to Fiona made my stomach churn in ways like never before. I could just feel her blue eyes seeing through every lie I was about to tell her.

I rubbed my lips together and wetted them anxiously. A breath caught in my throat, and I heard Fiona sigh on the other end of the line. She was probably examining her French manicure right now.

"Bianca and I are friends now," I lied in a cracking voice. Well it was only half of a lie, so it wasn't really that bad. No, the worse was still to come.

"I know I used to hate her and was pretty sure that she was the spawn of Satan, but she's changed a lot ever since last year. She's nicer and doesn't live just to ruin my day anymore," I explained further.

"Wow, that's sweet. Do you file each other's nails too?" I could taste the bitter sarcasm in Fiona's usually light tone. Now it was heavy.

"Fiona, you're not funny. I know you think she's evil, but you of all people should know how people can change."

"Are you cheating on me, Adam?" she asked without warning. I was taken aback by her sudden question. One minute we're on the subject of Bianca changing. Next we're talking about whether I'm cheating or not.

I silently wished that we'd stayed on the earlier subject of Bianca.

"Of course not," I answered with a cracking voice. I hoped that Fiona would just think that was me getting emotional or something.

I could hear that she was crying by the tone in her voice. "Adam, I really don't need this. Please, please tell me you're not cheating. Swear it to me."

I closed my eyelids over my blue irises, and my eyebrows met over my nose. The only choice I had was to lie. I couldn't hurt Fiona like that and just say that I had been cheating on her since before December.

"I would never do something like that to you, Fiona. I love you. Please don't cry. I swear I'm not cheating." It was breaking my heart to lie to her like this.

But I would rather it be my heart breaking than hers. She didn't deserve that kind of heartache. After everything that Fiona had been through with the drinking and with Bobby, she didn't deserve any kind of pain. She didn't deserve me. After all, I was the one who was truly causing her all of this insufferable pain.

It was my fault. All of this was my fault. It was always my fault.

"Adam, are you still there?" she asked after minutes of silence. I must've been too quiet while I'd been thinking to myself.

"I'm here."

"I believe you," she choked out. "I'm hanging up now. I'll see you next month. I love you."

I was in the middle of replying when I heard the dial tone. She'd already hung up on me. I hit the red button on my phone before lying down on my backside and staring up at the ceiling.

I counted the tiny dots on my ceiling while I though about everything. How had Fiona even known that I was hanging out with Bianca in the first place? Clare wouldn't have told her would she?

I'd always seen Clare as the girls who fought for everyone's peace. So if it meant that Fiona and I were stable, she wouldn't even think about telling her about me and Bianca. And Clare still thought that I hated Bianca, so she wasn't being suspicious anymore.

So who else besides me or Bianca knew that we were hanging out? Maybe Fitz had told her? No, Fitz didn't even have Fiona's number. Plus he could care less about what Bianca and I were doing behind everyone's back.

And Eli wasn't on the list because he would be the one to make sure that no one found out. He would be on my side. Eli was my friend. He would never turn on me like that. So I could definitely scratch his name off of my list.

Maybe Bianca had sent Fiona a text message from an anonymous number saying that I was hanging out with her. No, Bianca didn't give a damn about what Fiona knew.

So the only people left on my list of suspects were Holly J…and Drew. Was I really right to suspect my brother like that?

Maybe he'd known about Bianca and I having an affair this whole time. Perhaps he'd gotten angry and jealous when Bianca had chosen me and had called Fiona to tell her that he'd seen us hanging out.

Fiona couldn't really question him if he did. He would only be looking out for her as a friend. And Drew would make it look like he was worried about Bianca hurting me just to make it more believable.

I couldn't believe this. It had been my own brother all along. He was the one hiding the weapon behind his back.

**A/N: I know I dropped off the face of the earth. Sorry. I'm trying to update everything this week, so chill out. **


	18. It Wasn't Me

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: IT WASN'T ME**

**Adam's POV**

"So what all does she know?"

"Not as much as I thought she would," I answered while sinking into the sofa in my living room. Bianca stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and her hip jutting out to the side. I knew this stance all too well.

Bianca had one eyebrow cocked. I still wondered if she knew how sexy that made her look sometimes. "Is she suspicious?"

"Probably. Knowing Fiona, she's probably _very _suspicious. But I don't think she'll get too nosy."

I traced my tongue over the front of my teeth while a smirk appeared on my face. Bianca looked genuinely worried right now. Her brown eyes were cast off into nowhere, and I could see that she was chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Be careful though. Fiona is pretty good at hacking FaceRange accounts," I teased. Bianca's eyes flashed and attacked me head-on. I tensed a bit when I saw the scary look in her eyes.

She let out a sarcastic laugh and replied, "Yeah, you're hilarious. What makes you think I'm worried? Maybe I want to ruin your relationship with the princess."

"I'm sure that is exactly what you were aiming at all along." The knowing smirk never left my face. She uncrossed her arms.

Bianca looked like she was about to make another smart remark, but she bit her tongue. She sat in the space next to me on the couch. I sat forward and watched her.

"So how exactly did she even find out about 'us'?" she asked, motioning between us with her index finger.

I rolled my eyes when she asked, but only because Drew's cocky expression was the first thing that came into my mind. First he'd tried to get into Fiona's pants while he knew I had a thing for her. Then he'd had the nerve to start dating the one girl who had ruined so many of my days at school.

I was done with him.

"I've got a feeling that it was my cocky brother who you used to be so in love with," I muttered hatefully.

Bianca's eyebrows rose. "Drew? How would he even know that we were together? He's never even here."

"Well he knows. He must've told Fiona and acted like he was just trying to protect me from you. Now Fiona is almost having an aneurism back in New York."

"Oh please," Bianca's shoulder brushed against mine, "if anyone told your precious Fiona, it was definitely Saint Clare. She's just too chicken to come forward and confess."

"You can't seriously put this on Clare. She wouldn't do something like that because she'd know how much it would hurt me."

"Well maybe Clare isn't as sweet and caring as you think she is. She is dating Eli Goldsworthy after all," she argued back.

I shook my head and kept my eyes trained on my hands. "No, Drew would do anything to ruin my relationship with Fiona. He's had a thing for her ever since last year. He wasn't exactly happy when he realized that Fiona liked me better either."

"And now he's pissed because I'm with _you_," Bianca said in disbelief. I nodded in agreement with her statement. She'd taken the words right out of my mouth.

Bianca shook her head while saying, "He's always had a strong tang of jealousy in him."

I stayed silent while considering her words. So it really was Drew after all. He must've seen Bianca and I in the hallway together at some point, and now his jealousy had taken over his actions.

Lovely.

Bianca placed her hand over mine. I glanced down for a short moment to watch her thumb trace circles over the top of my hand.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked softly. I shrugged and chewed on the corner of my mouth. "I'll just wait until he or Fiona brings it up again."

My blue eyes met her brown ones when I looked up again. "Maybe we should just end this. People are getting too suspicious."

I pulled my hand out from under hers and began to stand up from my place on the sofa. But Bianca tugged me back and gripped my shoulder. "That's not what you really want, is it?"

"What I want doesn't matter anymore, Bee," I lectured. "Fiona can't be hurt again. It was wrong for me to even agree to do this. I was being stupid. Maybe you should just go."

Bianca made a pouting face and scooted closer to me so that our legs were pressed against each other. Her shoulders were even with mine as she pulled me closer to her.

"We both know that that's not what you want to do, Adam."

I looked her up and down. That pouting expression made her look even more adorable as she squished herself closer to me. A smirk slowly crawled across my lips.

"You like me," I teased with a grin appearing on my face. Bianca rolled her eyes, but she also shared my grin. Her fingers raked through my hair moments before she closed the distance between us.

I smiled against the kiss and tied my arms around her waist. I held her tight to my body as she rearranged herself and straddled my hips. Her hands were on my collarbone now, and mine were resting in the small of her back.

"You might be right about me liking you…," she responded after pulling away from my face. I grinned back at her and leaned in to close the distance again.

Our bottom lips had just brushed against each other when I heard the front door fly open. Our attentions snapped to the open door where Drew stood with his mouth gaped open.

"Uh…," was all Bianca could muster up. I quickly threw Bianca off of me none too gently and stood up beside the sofa.

"Drew…," I started, but he interrupted me.

My brother set his jaw and pursed his lips while he looked back and forth between Bianca and I. "I can't believe this." His voice was a lot more even than I expected it to be.

"Don't pretend to be angry. You already knew. But did you really have to blab to Fiona about it?"

Drew slammed the door shut behind him with his foot and began marching towards me. I didn't even budge while we stood close enough to touch noses. I could see the glowering hatred in his blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he muttered darkly.

"You've known about me and Bianca. And you called Fiona and told her about us out of jealousy!"

A dark smile arose in Drew. He laughed silently, but he quickly snapped back into attack mode. "You think I would be jealous of Bianca? I genuinely feel sorry for you if you think I want that slut back in my life."

"You're jealous, Drew. Just admit it, and we can put this behind us."

"I'm not jealous of anything!" he bellowed in anger and annoyance.

I poked his chest hard. "You're jealous. And that's why you snitched on me."

"Don't touch me," Drew demanded before shoving me away from him.

My anger boiled and I lunged at Drew. And I would've gotten a nice tackle if Bianca hadn't decided to step in between us. Drew looked like he was about to lunge at me as well. But neither one of us could make a move thanks to Bianca's hands placed on our chests.

"Stop it," she ordered with her eyes on my angry face. But my eyes were locked with Drew's. He swallowed the angry pill in his throat before stepping away from me and Bianca. We both watched him carefully.

"Whatever," he muttered. "You two can do whatever you want. I just can't believe you actually though I would snitch on you to Fiona."

He sent us both glances of disappointment before turning on his heel and hurrying up the stairs to his room. There wasn't much of a chance he'd be coming out very often this week either.

"Well that was fun," I said under my breath. Bianca instantly turned around with her hand still placed on my chest.

"Could you at least try to control your anger a little better? You're gonna get seriously hurt if you keep that up."

I held my hands up innocently. "Excuse me for being a little daring." Bianca rolled her eyes and watched me while I turned around to sit back down on the couch.

She watched me for a few more moments in a quiet manor before I finally decided to break the awkward silence. I patted the seat next to me and asked, "Aren't you gonna sit back down? Drew isn't going to ruin _all _of my fun."

Bianca smirked before joining me on the couch again while a sci-fi movie played on the flat screen TV.

**A/N: I KNOW! I'VE BEEN BUSY! There's gonna be a lot more drama to come for Adam though. **

**Here's your hint…**

**Ron-Ron & Bianca & Adam**

**Start making guesses. It's pretty obvious**


	19. Tough Bladders

CHAPTER NINETEEN: TOUGH BLADDERS

Adam's POV

I looked up from my Geometry test and let my eyes wander around the classroom. It wasn't that I didn't know the answers. It was the fact that someone had been tapping their pencil like a front-line drummer for five minutes. Have you ever had someone constantly tap their pencil on their desk while you're trying to concentrate? It's annoying.

I'd tried to ignore it at first, but it was really starting to get under my skin now.

Slowly, I tried to focus my mind back on my test. Unfortunately, my focus didn't last very long. I set my jaw in irritation and slammed my pencil against my desk. A few students looked up from their papers and frowned at me. I didn't meet any of their eyes, but Clare was looking right at me in confusion. The teacher looked up from her desk when she noticed I wasn't writing equations.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Torres?" She watched me from behind her desk. Most of the class was waiting for my response now.

"No problem," I lied after exhaling heavily, "I was just resting my noodle."

A few dirty-minded jocks laughed from the back of the classroom. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and tried to focus back on the test on my desk.

I'd just gotten focused again when I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. "You don't have a noodle, Gracie," Owen hissed between his teeth. I could feel the bitter taunt on my neck.

I rolled my eyes, clenched my fists, and forced myself to ignore his raspy whispers. I seriously just wanted to turn around and pound his face in. But Owen didn't stop with his gutless taunts. "Are you gonna cry? Please don't cry. I'd hate to see a girl cry."

A muscle in my jaw twitched while I imagined myself doing some crazy karate move on him. I should turn around and just punch him in his forehead. Maybe that would knock some sense into his empty brain. But something stopped me from turning around and smacking Owen. Or rather…someone.

Her hand found its way to mine under the desk. My eyes moved from the back of her head to my left hand that she was holding underneath my desk. Bianca's hand was warm and calmed my anger. She turned her head a little bit so that one of her brown eyes met mine. She smiled for a second before turning back to her own test.

"So," Bianca said as we exited the classroom together, "do you have plans tonight?"

"Study emergency?" Bianca made a face and answered, "Yes, actually. I'm pretty sure that I just flunked that Geometry test. But if I get some extra tutoring, I might be able to get a high B."

I pressed my lips together and buried my hands into the front pockets of my khaki pants. I threw the arm of my backpack over my shoulder effortlessly. "Actually, I sort of already have study plans with Clare and Eli after school."

She looked lost. "But I can totally cancel if you need me to," I reassured her hurriedly.

"It's fine just…leave your window open tonight." Her index finger ran up my stomach while she grinned deviously. I started to return the sly smile, but someone interrupted me.

Owen stood there, looking between us with his arms crossed over his hulking chest and disgust in his eyes. "Bee, you'd better watch yourself. I heard that lesbians spread a lot of diseases."

"I'm not a lesbian," I responded in a cold and stony tone.

"Bianca's a girl. You're a girl. It's all downhill from there."

I narrowed my eyes and stepped a little closer to him. Close enough so that I could smell the cheap cologne he was wearing. "I'm a guy.."

Owen laughed loudly at my statement, but he made sure to keep his eyes steady with mine. "Look, pal, you may not have boobs anymore, but you don't have balls either."

I thought about how great it would be to make a smart remark. But then I thought about how not great it would be to get thrown through a glass-plate door again, so I kept my mouth shut. The thought of having to take Owen on frightened me a bit. He was a large guy. Maybe he wouldn't be so frightening if he weighed thirty pounds less and lost a few inches in height.

Owen chuckled coldly at my silence and moved his gaze to Bianca. "We should get out of here, Bee. A bunch of guys and I are getting together at The Ravine later. It might be worth your while."

"I have plans," she retorted darkly.

"Plans more important than you, me, and the backseat of my car?" He moved a little closer, and Bianca rested a palm against his chest.. She hadn't even blinked since he'd stepped that close to her. Bianca stepped even closer to him so that they could touch noses. I watched her whisper something in his ear, but the hallway was too noisy to even get a hint of what she was saying.

But whatever it was, it wasn't very friendly. It also made Owen's face turn as white as a sheet of paper.

Bianca gave him a tight-lipped smile before giving him the cold shoulder. His mouth was hanging out in an irregular fashion, and his eyes had dimmed a little bit. Perhaps it was just the lighting? Bianca wrapped her fingers around my forearm and began leading me down the hall with a confident smile.

I glanced over at her every other few seconds as we continued to walk. "Do I even want to know what you just whispered in Owen's ear?" I couldn't help but share Bianca's confident ear-to-ear smile.

"Oh, that?" she asked innocently. It was as if it had never happened. "That was nothing. Actually it was less than nothing.

"Well it didn't look like nothing. Owen looked like he'd just seen a phantom or something."

Bianca stopped walking and turned to face me. Most of the students in the hall were already on their way to class. The warning bell must've already rung. Well, whatever. I didn't really care if I was late for my next class right now.

"All I had to do was bring up how weak his bladder is," she explained.

I made a confused face. "So…?"

Bianca looked me up and down while chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't give me any warning before suddenly kissing me with an open mouth. I was a little surprised, and I hardly had any time to kiss back before she broke away. She was still wearing that wide smile.

"Owen still wets his bed," she said simply. She gave me one last peck on the cheek before prancing off to her next class.

I watched her with an open mouth until she finally turned the corner at the end of the long hallway.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the WONDERFUL reviews! I know I've been gone for a long while, and I definitely didn't plan on it. But my Internet went out, and then my computer had to go to a repair shop.  
But thank you SO much for still reviewing while I was gone. You guys are great.


	20. Blue & Purple Lipstains

CHAPTER TWENTY: BLUE & PURPLE LIPSTAINS

Adam's POV

I quickly switched off the hot water in the shower and pulled the shower curtain just far enough back to retrieve the lime green towel. There was still steam radiating off of my body as I dried myself off.

My feet rested on the fuzzy white rug when I eventually stepped out. I tied the green towel around my waist before wiping away the steam collecting on the bathroom mirror. I flipped the light switch off and stepped into the empty hallway.

I listened to see if anybody was still awake. I could hear guns going off in Drew's room down the hall. He must've been playing the new game he'd bought. We still hadn't talked, but we made sure to act at least cordial with each other when Mom and Dad were around.

Slowly, I began moving to the left to look over the railing at the living room and kitchen area. My stepfather was headed towards his and my mom's room with a bottle of purple colored Gatorade.

I must've been in the shower longer than I'd thought if he was just now getting to bed.

I shrugged to myself as the living room and kitchen lights went out. I walked past my mom's work area where a large working desk sat with a laptop resting on top of it. My mom was typing away at her laptop, not even noticing I was in the hallway. There were family portraits resting on her desk. One showed all four of us and Fiona at a water park.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips before I walked into the study room. My mom looked up at me as I lifted the picture from its resting place on her desk.

"What are you looking at, Adam?" she asked. The corner of my mouth twitched with the warning of a smile. It bothered me that it had taken a whole year for my mom to like Fiona. It had only taken me three days. But my mom had taken a liking to the raven-haired beauty.

"Nothing," I set the picture back in its original place on her desk, "I was just thinking about Fiona. I'm going to sleep." I didn't give her any time to give me a response before walking out of her study room.

The door to my room was locked as soon as I closed the door. I tossed the soft towel into a corner with other dirty soft towels and slipped into a pair of underwear and maroon basketball shorts.

I had just started pulling back the sheets of my bed when I heard someone tapping on my window. I frowned and turned around to look through the glass. I couldn't see much of anything, so I warily began pulling my window open.

My head was sticking out of the open window when a voice to my right gasped, "I thought I had the wrong window."

I jumped at least two feet off of the ground. I felt searing pain in the back of my head when it had banged against the windowsill. I winced a little bit and rubbed the sore place with my right hand.

"Adam," my mom knocked on my door, "is everything okay? I heard sounds."

"Everything's fine, Mom. I just stubbed my toe." I waited a couple seconds before she finally stepped away from my door. Her footsteps had just gotten distant when I turned around and faced the intruder.

"You know," I grumbled, "you could at least call before you show up on my roof like this."

Bianca crawled through my window before turning and shutting it closed. She watched me with sad eyes. I'd never seen Bianca like this. Her chocolate brown eyes were rimmed with a red color, giving me the impression that she'd been crying or she was tired. I was thinking it was the first one based off of her body language.

Suddenly the throbbing pain in the back of my head no longer mattered to me.. The only thing that mattered was Bianca's runny mascara and her sad eyes.

"What's wrong? Did Owen hurt you? Because if Owen so much as-"

"Owen didn't do anything," she interrupted. She sat down at the edge of my bed with her hands resting in her lap. Her eyes instantly met mine. She looked like she was waiting for me to do something. Anything.

I made sure my window was locked and turned around with my back pressed against my bedroom wall. "So what happened?" I finally asked. Bianca kept her eyes on the ground now and said, "I got into a fight with my mom. I couldn't take it so I just…left."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she answered with a hand running through her dark curls. "But I can't go back there. Not tonight at least."

I nodded with my lips rubbing against each other. I was about to open my mouth to speak, but she spoke first. "You don't have to let me stay here. I'm sure I can find somewhere else."

"I know," I answered, "but I want to. I'd feel a whole lot better if you crashed here tonight. Drew has a hockey game tomorrow morning, so don't worry about waking up early or anything."

Bianca nodded while fighting a happy smile. I moved past her to continue pulling back my sheets, but Bianca didn't let me get very far. She stood up from my bed to meet my eyes in the dim lit of my bedroom. Normally she'd be wearing a lustful smile. But tonight she just looked sad. She actually looked like she needed a friend.

She moved her hand up to rest against my neck. It was shaking the whole time until it was curled around my neck. Bianca moved closer to me now. Her chest was pressed against mine, and our noses were lightly brushing against each other.

I looked her up and down. Even with red rimmed eyes and runny mascara, she still looked incredible. She moved an inch closer to me, and I felt her lips crash into mine.

I pulled away from the kiss and began pressing my lips gently down her jaw and neck. Her breathing picked up as I dragged my teeth along her collarbone.

I breathed hot air on her neck and rested my hands on the curves of her waist. My hands had just brushed against her ribs when she made a whimpering sound and pulled away.

I frowned in confusion as she stepped away from me and hugged herself. I couldn't see her face right then, but I could tell something was terribly bothering this girl. I hesitantly approached her shivering body and touched her shoulder gently.

"What is it?" I asked as softly as possible.

Bianca swallowed hard before admitting, "I didn't get into a fight with my mom tonight. Some of Ron-Ron's friends jumped me in an alley on my way home."

My eyes were wide. "They did what? They didn't try to touch you anywhere right?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Adam. I'm probably just overreacting. Let's just forget about it and go to sleep."

I narrowed my eyes for a short second before moving to open my closet and retrieve a shirt from inside. "What are you doing?" Bianca demanded as I threw my hands around inside my closet.

"Finding a shirt."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to go kill the guys who thought it was okay to jump you in an alley."

"What? No. No, Adam, don't do that. You could get seriously hurt."

I turned to look at her. I was holding a shirt in my hand when our eyes met.. "And you've already gotten seriously hurt. This isn't going to happen again."

Bianca followed close behind as I moved to open my bedroom window. Who did these guys think they were? Did they think it was okay to just jump some girl in an alley that they barely knew? Well whoever they were, they were about to get a taste of their own medicine.

"No. Adam, stop. Just-Just stop!" Bianca got a tight grip on my wrist and pushed my away from the window. I lost my balance pretty quickly and landed on the floor. I glared up at her.

"You are not to go anywhere near Ron-Ron, or his friends, or The Ravine," she ordered. "Do you understand me?"

"Bianca, I can't just sit around and let some thugs jump you in an alley. Next time it could be more serious than just some bruised ribs." I tired to push myself up, but she stepped a little closer to me with a threatening look in her big brown eyes.

"Adam," she warned with a finger pointed at my face, "just stay out of it. If this does get more dangerous than it is now, I don't want you involved."

"This has already gone too far. There's not much more danger to be added."

She didn't have a response this time. Bianca placed her palm against her forehead and began pacing back and forth in front of me. I could see the fear in her glassy brown eyes.

I sighed and rearranged myself so that I was sitting Indian style on the floor. I caught her hand after she'd walked past me at least five more times. Bianca looked frustrated with me, but she didn't pull away..

"Look," she finally said, "I'm scared of them too. Don't make me any more scared."

"Bianca-"

She didn't let me finish. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless."

I looked at the floor. Bianca knelt in front of me so that I'd have to look at her face. Her hand was resting on my neck again. "Promise me, Adam."

"Alright," I said after counting two heartbeats, "I promise."

Bianca forced a smile and dragged her thumb back and forth over my jaw line.. "Don't worry about me so much. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not worried," I shot back a little too quickly..

She rolled her eyes and put on one of her brightest smiles. Both of her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me into a tight hug.


	21. Back In Town

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: BACK IN TOWN

Adam's POV

I felt warm. Warmer than usual. Actually it was rather hot. It wasn't the kind of heat that I got from my bed sheets or a heating pad. It was body heat. I could feel a pulse beating against my own chest. It was like with every beat of my heart the sound of it beating echoed off of my ribcage. My chest rose high as I exhaled and did my best to open my eyes without squinting at the light bursting through the window to my right. I automatically shielded my face with my hand and propped myself up with my other arm..

I ran my tongue over the front of my teeth and glanced down at the girl resting on my torso. Her ear was placed perfectly in the crook of my neck, and her chest was pressed into mine. That definitely explained the pulse I was feeling against my own chest. Bianca mumbled something in her sleep but never awoke after moving a little restlessly.

The corners of my mouth twitched a bit as I watched her sleep. She was interesting. Her curly locks were messy from the events that had taken place last night after I'd agreed to stay away from Ron-Ron and his goons. Her full lips were in a pout and her eyebrows were furrowed when she eventually began to wake up.

"Ugh, please shield that light. It's already giving me headache, and it's too early for that," she complained before moving off of my body and burying her face in a nearby pillow. I smiled and shook my head before patting her shoulder affectionately and rising from the arms of my bed. After the curtains were blocking any light from entering my bedroom, I continued to yawn and walk to the bathroom in only my boxers.

I spotted Drew flying out of his door in his hockey uniform with a hockey stick in hand. He fumbled with his cell phone before sticking it inside his sports bag and starting to walk towards the stairs. But he spotted me awkwardly standing in front of my door with a half naked body.

"I suppose you're skipping my hockey game again to spend time with Bianca in our house," he shot at me with no emotion. Drew looked depressed. He looked like how he'd looked after he'd caught Bianca in an alley making out with another guy. I almost felt bad for him…until I remembered that he'd snitched about me hanging out with Bianca.

"I guess so," I shot back with about as much emotion he'd had when he'd first started talking to me. He didn't show a tremor of anger or jealousy as he took his phone out of his pocket and put it back in a short moment. His piercing blue eyes met mine. "Fiona's back in town."

My heart leaped into the wall that was my chest. I would've fallen over if Bianca hadn't conveniently wrapped her arms around me from behind. Her chin rested on my shoulder, and she watched Drew with intense eyes. "What's taking so long? I need you back in bed," she complained with a cute pout. But I ignored her. A muscle twitched in my jaw and my eyes narrowed.

"I suppose you would be the one to know that, seeing as how you two keep in contact so often." There it was. A tremor in his facial expression. A falter in his body language. I'd hit a nerve. So it really was him giving Fiona details about my secret life with Bianca.

The look on his face couldn't be named. It looked like diligent shame mixed with disappointment. He was still upset that I was accusing him of talking to Fiona. He shook his head with a smile on his lips. Though I knew that the smile wasn't a sign of happiness. Suddenly his face was serious again. "It's on her FaceRange status, jackass. Have fun with Bianca while you can because she'll be here shortly."

Drew didn't stick around any longer to wait on a response from me. He leaped down the stairs with quick speed and slammed the front door. A few seconds later I heard my mother's SUV pulling out of the driveway, signaling that they were leaving to wherever Drew's hockey game was going to be held today. There was insidious worry seeping into my mind. So…she's really back. But she was probably only back for the week as it was spring break time.

I swallowed hard and felt Bianca's hot breath on my ear as she said, "So Fiona's back for you."

I nodded with wide eyes. My teeth nudged at my tongue gently as I began to think. After a moment of that I nudged Bianca's arms off of me and walked down the hallway to Drew's bedroom. I reached forward and hesitantly twisted the knob before pushing the door open. His room didn't look any cleaner than it had been yesterday. There were posters covering the walls of Victoria's Secret models and famous athletes. I kicked a pair of football cleats out of the way before moving the mouse across his computer screen.

"What are you doing?" Bianca hissed from Drew's bed where she was sitting with a worried look on her face. "I'm hacking into his FaceRange account to see if he's been in contact with Fiona."

I could see her eyebrows rising without even glancing back at her. I smirked when I realized that he'd left his profile open before leaving the house. I shook my head and whispered, "Oh, Drew, you really shouldn't leave your account open to the public."

I saw Bianca roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. She slipped off of the end of his bed and casually walked to me and sat down in my lap. Instinctively I pulled her closer to my body and rested my palm on her thigh while she leaned her back into me. My cheek brushed her shoulder as I began my spy mission on Drew's messages.

There was nothing very interesting on his wall besides the often announcement that he was now friends with so and so. There were a couple good luck wishes for his hockey games from a senior girl named Katie Matlin and the regular flirt stalking his profile and leaving all sorts of comments on his statuses and photos. His wall disinterested me, he had way too many photos, and most of his statuses involved being grounded or him being psyched for a game on TV.

But he did have one message in his inbox that hadn't been read. I guess it's better to be careful than careless. I moved the mouse and scrolled to the message that had been sent to him from a certain graduate.

I glared at the message and felt that muscle twitch in my jaw again.

Holly J Sinclair Why is your brother hanging out with Bianca DeSousa?  
Just Now

"Holly J…"

"It was her all along? She's the one who snitched about us to your girlfriend?" Bianca looked enraged. If there was anyone Bianca didn't like, it was Holly J Sinclair. I'd never really understood what Holly J had ever done to Bianca though. She really wasn't that bad. But I was definitely getting some unhappy feelings directed towards her right now.

I shook my head angrily and moved the mouse around his screen until I clicked friends and scrolled down until I found Fiona's name in bold. Her profile picture showed her standing in front of the Empire State Building in a pair of sunglasses. I scrolled down her page and found her latest status.

Fiona Coyne Finally back in Toronto and on my way to thy lovely Adam's casa  
5 minutes ago

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping out of Drew's desk chair. Bianca jumped as well and gave me a weird look.

"What is it?" She looked about as panicked as I did right now. I bit my lip and moaned unhappily. I didn't give her a response before rushing back down the hallway and throwing some clothes on my bed. Bianca followed me the whole time and watched me with frazzled brown eyes.

I looked up from my clothes and put my hands on her shoulders. "You need to leave before Fiona gets here. If she catches you here, she'll freak."

Bianca grumbled something unsanitary and began throwing off my boxers and t-shirt. She stood before me in only her bra and underwear with her eyes searching the ground for what she'd been wearing last night. I honestly couldn't help but stare. I mean, what would you do? The girl's a solid 10.

Her eyes rose from the floor. A smirk crawled across her lips when she saw where my eyes were planted. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're allowed to touch, Adam."

"I know that!" I said with faux ignorance. "I just can't help but stare sometimes."

Bianca looked me up and down with a sexy smile planted on her face. She wasted no time in approaching me and trapping me against my sliding closet doors. Her hand was resting on my shoulder while she slowly leaned towards me. Our lips were getting closer and closer…

I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth in my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Wanna rock your-

"Hello?" I quickly grabbed my phone, not wanting Bianca to hear the rest of those lyrics. She grinned, amused at my ringtone before turning around to find the rest of her clothing. The voice on the other end of my phone was too familiar to ever forget. Actually, I was pretty sure that her voice was permanently etched into my brain along with her face.

"Adam? I didn't wake you up did I?" She sounded concerned.

"No, I've been up for awhile. What's up, Fi?"

"I'm in Toronto!" she announced, pleased with herself. Bianca made a mocking expression when she heard Fiona's shrill voice across the room. I rolled my eyes and tried to sound as surprised as possible when I responded.

"I'm almost to your house. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you," the line ended, "…too." I frowned at the phone before throwing it back on my bed and approaching a now fully clothed Bianca. She smiled at me and patted my cheek overdramatically. "Oh, Adam, don't look so sad. I'll be back to play when the witch is gone."

I made a face but didn't bother trying to defend Fiona. I'd tried many times before to tell Bianca that Fiona wasn't a witch, a bitch, a dog, or an oversized giraffe. Though I didn't really understand that last one.

Bianca smirked before turning around to lift up the window and make her escape before Fiona arrived at my house.


	22. Antidote

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: ANTIDOTE

Adam's POV

Ding… Ding… Ding…

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled while hurrying down my staircase. Bianca's scent had just evaporated from my nose only moments ago when she'd made her escape by sliding down my roof. I hadn't even gotten to give her a goodbye kiss. Now that I thought about it, I don't think I kissed her at all this morning,

Ding…

"I said I was coming!" I couldn't help but sound annoyed. Why, Fiona? Why must you interrupt my fun time with Bianca? Wait, no.. No, I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that. Bianca's just playing a game with me. Fiona loves me…

I approached my front door and snuck a quick look at my visitor through the peep hole. Fiona was standing on my porch biting the corner of her mouth anxiously. My face instantly brightened at the sight of her before I busied myself with unlocking my door for her. Her head snapped around when she heard the door open. Her face looked equally as bright as mine when she saw me standing there in a simple Zoo York t-shirt and gray skinny jeans that hung off my hips a bit.

"I missed you," she complained before closing the distance between us and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I smiled and hugged her around her waist with my nose inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. "I missed you too."

After a long moment of us embracing each other, she eventually retracted herself from me and just stood there with her hands resting on my shoulders. I'd never been very tall, but Fiona hadn't ever been really tall either. She still had to look up at me to meet my eyes. A smile showed on her face before she leaned closer and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

It didn't last long but it lingered for a short moment between us. I looked around the porch, noticing that she wasn't pulling along any large duffel bags or pink suitcases. "I'm guessing you already dropped your things off at Clare's?" I asked.

She nodded and answered, "Yeah, she was pretty shocked to see me without a warning first. But she'd kept her guest bedroom just as it was when I left in early January. She welcomed me like a sister."

Yeah, sisters. Holly J's a really great sister, huh? A really great nosy sister. A little figure of me with a pitchfork scowled on my right shoulder. I forced the scowling little devil me to go away before its attitude started having lingering effects on me. Fiona was finally back. I needed to do my job as a good boyfriend and welcome her with a happy smile. I was kind of already failing in the good boyfriend department right now though since I was cheating on her with Bianca and all.

"Well," Fiona asked after I'd been quiet for too long, "are you going to invite me inside, or are you gonna make a pretty girl stand outside?"

I pulled my hands back away from her waist and outstretched my left arm in a mannerly like fashion. "After you, milady." Fiona pulled off a fancy curtsey before walking past me into my empty house. I closed the door behind her and made sure to lock it so that we didn't get any unexpected visitors…like Holly J. I knew that my upperclassman was probably minding her own business with classy Declan in Connecticut. But I couldn't help but be a bit too careful. I had half a mind to board all the windows too.

"What's with the undercover agent look? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Fiona turned around so that her back was facing my living room and kitchen area. I slowly walked towards her over the hardwood floor. I put on a stony façade and said, "But I am an undercover agent. As a matter of fact, my real name's not even Adam Torres."

"Oh yeah? Then what is your real name?" she asked with her hands intertwined with mine now. I leaned dangerously close to her. I was close enough to smell the cinnamon scent melting off of her piece of gum. My eyes narrowed slowly. "That information is strictly classified, Ms.. Coyne."

She giggled and slapped my arm teasingly before spinning around on her high heels and making her way to my living room area. She sank down into the leather sofa where I'd made out with Bianca just a couple days ago. The thought of her sitting there made me sick. I felt like I was watching somebody stomp across a field of grass where hundreds of my relatives were buried. I was pretty sure that my face was getting that sickly look to it again.

Fiona noticed the look on my face as well. Her eyebrows crunched together, but she didn't stand up from her place on my sofa. Her body did look a bit more tense from her concern for my wellbeing though. "Are you sure you're okay, Adam? You look a little sick." Her blue eyes wandered over my still body.

"I am feeling a little queasy now that you mention it. I'm sure I just caught a virus at school on Friday. I'm gonna go see if I can find something in the medicine cabinet. I'll be right back." She nodded at me and gave her attention back to the flat screen TV.

I kept my deep frown across my face and hurried to my left into the bathroom across the hall from my mom's bedroom. I locked the door as soon as I closed it and looked at my face in the mirror. Fiona was right, I did look paler than usual. I closed my eyes and tightened the muscles in my jaw.. What had I gotten myself into? I couldn't keep playing this game with these girls.

The sound of knocking unfocused my look on my thoughts. I heard Fiona's worried voice on the other side of the door. "Adam, are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

I closed my eyes and said, "No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna take some medicine and go to sleep."

It was quiet for a long moment. The only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat thumping loudly in my chest and the distant sound of voices coming from the TV Fiona had turned on when I'd left the room. Eventually she spoke up. "Okay, well how about I get you a glass of water and get your bed ready?"

I took a breath. "That would be good. Thank you, Fiona."

She murmured a sweet Anytime and walked away from the bathroom door to get my glass of water and do whatever else she planned on doing for me tonight. I hummed lowly under my breath and rested both hands on the bathroom sink while looking myself over in the mirror.

"What are you doing, Adam?" I asked softly before opening the medicine cabinet and trying to find something that would help the sick feeling in my stomach go away. I could probably just take an Asprin, go to sleep, and feel a lot better in the morning.

I felt something buzz against my leg and unhurriedly pulled out my phone to answer it without even checking to see who was calling me right now. I grumbled and answered the phone, thinking my mom was going to be calling to remind me about the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hello?" I mumbled while still fumbling around in the medicine cabinet. Bianca's voice greeted me on the other end.

"Whoa, you sound dead."

"I know. I think I caught a virus. I'm trying to find medicine right now."

"Oh. Well I'd like to officially invite you to my end of the year party next Friday."

"It's March."

"I know. Look, just come to the abandoned church next Friday at seven. It'll be fun, trust me."

I stifled a growl. "Alright, I'll come to your silly party. I have to go now. Goodbye, Bianca."

"Bye," was all she said before hanging up.

A/N: I'm afraid we're closing in on the end of this story. Only one more chapter and Bianca's plan will be spilled like grape juice on a linoleum-floored hospital.  
That sounded weird…  
Well thank you guys for sticking with it for this long. Your reviews have been appreciated greatly. Put your guesses as to who Adam ends up with in your reviews. I'd like to know who you guys are rooting for


	23. California King Bed

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: CALIFORNIA KING BED

Adam's POV

It felt like the weight of the entire galaxy was weighing down on me right now. It was a feeling I'd never even thought of dealing with before.. Fiona had just left for New York last Sunday and was supposed to come back tomorrow for the weekend. And it was time for me to start thinking long term. I loved Fiona. I loved her more than anything else in the world. She was sweet, beautiful, and made me happy. But as much as I wanted to deny it, there was something making me cling to Bianca that reminded me of how I'd clung to Fiona early in our relationship. Bianca was sexy, powerful, and dark. If there was ever a moment where I had to choose between them…I honestly didn't know who I'd choose.

"Turn that frown upside down." Bianca dropped her bag on the lunch table and did her best to try to move my lips into a smile with her fingers. She wasn't very successful. I rested my chin in my left hand and looked at her with lifeless eyes.

She noticed the distant look in my face and slowly took her hands away from my face. She rested a hand on my thigh and placed the other one over my hand. "What is it? Are you still sick?"

"No," I croaked. I slipped my hand out from under hers and ran it through my hair. I'd never been this stressed out in my life.. I didn't understand this. Why had I even cheated on Fiona in the first place? Because you know she's cheating on you. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my lunch seat. Bianca still hadn't retracted her hand from my thigh. Suddenly she began to see what I was thinking in my head right now. Bianca swallowed hard before pulling her hand away and looking at the floor. "You want to-"

"No," I interrupted her, "I don't want to do anything. But I have to do something." I turned in my chair to face her and held both of her hands. "I just…I just don't see this going anywhere. Fiona and I have this connection."

"Adam, don't preach to me about how great Fiona is. I don't care." I looked down, but I didn't let go of her shaking hands. She already knew what was coming. I knew that she knew. I could feel it. I could see how waiting for me to say it was killing her. Her puppy dog brown eyes looked so lost, so…broken. You're not the first person who's done this to her. Don't feel bad.

Without warning she took a tighter grip on my hands and pulled her chair closer to mine. I didn't care that we'd caught quite a few eyes in the lunchroom. Most of the people watching realized that nothing crazy was going to happen and went back to eating or talking to their friends. Bianca leaned in closer, and I quickly looked down. But her hand tilted my chin up so that our eyes were battling for dominance now. I wanted to win this staring contest but I knew that I couldn't. Bianca had won the game a long time ago.

"Just come to my party tonight, okay?" she pleaded. She looked so desperate. This was probably the most desperate she'd ever been of my time for her. I'd never seen her like this. Seeing her pleading brown eyes reminded me of the time when she'd asked to stay over at my house after being jumped by some of Ron-Ron's wasted goons. I'd wanted to run after the drunken idiots and teach them a lesson, but Bianca had stopped me from doing anything stupid. She knew all of the right buttons to push. She knew how to calm me down and how to make me so incredibly angry. Her power over me was incredible really. Her hands were shaking again, so I tightened my grip again to try to still them.

"After tonight I'll leave you alone. I promise. I just need one last night with you before…" Bianca swallowed another pill in her throat before taking her eyes off of mine. I nodded and watched the expressions play out on her face with interest. I shouldn't have ever gotten myself into this because now I was starting to grow feelings for this girl…

"I will," I promised. "I'll come to your party, and I'll stay with you for as long as you want. But when the night's over…so are we. We can't see each other again after tonight. It's eating me out from the inside."

"I know," she croaked. Were those tears I saw in her brown eyes? She looked down as if she'd known I was looking at the tears forming in her sad eyes. But she didn't allow the tears to spill out on her cheeks. She quickly choked them back and wiped any remainder of them from her eyes. Now she just looked broken again.

"Come here," I ushered softly before pulling her into a tight embrace. Her arms found their way around my neck and she clung to me with ease. I held her with my arms around her waist and rested my forehead on her shoulder. She loosened the embrace a bit so that she was copying my movement. We just sat there with each other while trying to enjoy the time that we still had left with each other. "I'm sorry, Adam."

I lifted my forehead off of her shoulder and glanced at her curiously. She still had her forehead rested on my shoulder, and it didn't look like she planned on moving away from it anytime soon. "For what?" I asked.

"For everything. I'm sorry I called you a freak last year. I'm sorry I called you a tranny. I didn't mean any of that stuff. I've never hated you, Adam. I didn't know how to react when I pulled your shirt open that day in the hallway. I was mad, disappointed, and really confused. I wasn't mad at you though. I was mad that you tricked me like that. You flirted with me that day, and I actually liked you. You were different from all of the other guys who hit on me. Then I saw who you really were, and I got really scared. So I did what I do best; I pushed you away."

I was shocked by what she'd just announced to me in a hushed voice. She looked so ashamed of herself. And I could feel how sorry she was in the words she was telling me. But I couldn't quite find the words to say, so instead I decided to just let her talk some more.

"Then I found Drew who just happened to be your brother. I liked him a lot. He was cute and funny. But more than anything…he was your brother. And I knew that if I dated him it would get your attention. But you didn't even budge when Drew started dating me. You just shrugged your shoulders and walked away without a care in the world. I hated that you could do that. I felt ignored for once in my life when you did that. So I became angry when I'd seen your reaction when Drew had told you at school. That night I found one of Ron-Ron's friends in the alley next to The Dot and got intimate with him for closure."

I cast my eyes downwards, seeing where this was going already. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore what she said next.

"I've never hated you, Adam… I've always loved you," she whispered with her breath hitting my neck. I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut. I was hurting this girl. She was in love with me, and I was leaving her for a girl I'd barely spent more than thirty days with since early September of last year. But my strong feeling for Fiona couldn't be denied right now.

I couldn't find the right thing to say to her. I felt like Bianca was like a fragile piece of glass that would crack at the very sound of my raspy voice responding to what she'd just confessed to me. But when I glanced back at Bianca's frozen face, she didn't look like she was waiting for an answer. She looked peaceful. What she'd just said to me must've been weighing down on her shoulders for a long time. Bianca actually seemed pretty happy to have finally come clean to me after all this time.

Bianca spoke before I could. "I just need you to know that you have other options besides Fiona. I would wait for you, Adam. I wouldn't zoom off to a college thousands of miles away. I would stay here with you and try my best to make you happy. I know that I'm not a reasonable choice to you. I just want you to know that Fiona's not the only one who loves you."

Adam felt like screaming. But he couldn't really do that seeing as how they were still in the lunchroom and all. He knew though. He knew that behind his strong feeling for Fiona were feelings for Bianca that were just as strong if not stronger.

Adam inhaled the sent of Bianca before whispering two words that only she could hear. Two words that only she knew the true meaning to.

"I know."

A/N: Now who will he choose? Muahahaha! I feel really evil for some reason just knowing the things Bianca has planned for him in the next chapter. But she does love him. This scene between them was a look at her sincere feelings towards Adam.  
If you're confused by the title of this chapter…I'm not surprised. Turn on "California King Bed" by Rihanna and read that last scene between Adam and Bianca when she confesses her true feelings for him.  
You'll get it


	24. No Love

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: NO LOVE**

**Adam's POV**

My feet clicked loudly against the wet pavement underneath my feet. Clouds of white appeared in front of my mouth every time I exhaled now. It was really getting cold these days. Just last week it had been snowing constantly. Now it was just as cold as it had been without the snow. It had been raining all week instead with flood warnings toward the end of the week. It still confused me as to why Bianca had arranged for her big party to be tonight. I could already hear thunder off in the distance. Why on earth would she want to have her party outside in the first place with the weather dropping into negative temperatures? If it did end up raining tonight I might get hypothermia.

Not a single car had passed me since I'd first snuck out a good ten minutes ago. It was really odd how quiet it was tonight when Bianca had arranged a party. Normally I would've been able to hear the distant sounds of chattering teenagers or loud music if the party had already started. Maybe Bianca had noticed the flood warnings and had decided to cancel the party after all. I wouldn't have known either way seeing as how I'd been missing my cell phone all day. Well I suppose it would be wiser to at least check at the abandoned church before turning around and sneaking back into my room.

I hid my face to the best of my ability while I went on further down the street. I had on a plain pair of dark grey skinny jeans hanging off of my waist, an _Avenged Sevenfold _t-shirt, and a zip-up grey hoodie. I wasn't exactly dressed to impress. I'd just done my best at trying to look simple for my last intimate night with Bianca. I didn't need to be dressed in a tuxedo when I revealed to her who I'd chosen to end it with tonight.

Eventually my feet came to a stop as I stood across the street from the old abandoned church. I remembered the party I'd thrown for Fiona just last year. She'd unfortunately stood me up, so it wasn't a very happy memory to reminisce about. But at least the almost forgotten memory caused Fiona's cheery face to appear in the confides of my head as well. I shook the pretty girl from my thoughts and began to walk across the street to the dark lot. As I'd thought, the place was completely empty. My feet met with the first showings of grass. I had just started turning back to make my way to my house when Bianca's voice pulled me back.

"You came," she said to me in a sweet voice. I turned my head to look over my shoulder at the girl. She was dressed in simple skinny jeans and a leather jacket that stopped mid-length of her waist. She wore silver hoops in both of her ears. Bianca looked more than surprised to see that I'd shown up at all.

I met her eyes for a millisecond before glancing around at our empty surroundings. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a street light blinking continuously. I focused back on the pretty girl standing in the shadows. "I think some of your party guests ditched you," I said jokingly.

Bianca laughed. She sounded a bit nervous if I wasn't mistaken. She smiled at me and said, "Actually, you're the only one that I invited. You're the guest of honor tonight."

I frowned and let what she'd just said to me sink in. Why had she only invited me, and why had she just confessed the secret to me? If I was the only one she was going to invite, why hadn't she just invited me to her house tonight instead? It was about four degrees outside. I wasn't really inclined to spending my last intimate moments with her in this weather. Lightning sliced the black night sky open above me.

"Why did you only invite me?" I finally asked hesitantly. Her smile melted a tiny bit, and her eyes wandered around my feet for a short moment. She finally looked back up and met my eyes in the darkness. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"Special, huh?" I asked with an amused smirk. "I'm not exactly encouraged to take my clothes off in this weather, Bee."

Bianca chuckled softly under her breath at my innocent joke. She glanced down at her feet again. Her bottom lip quivered unnoticeably in the shadows. She got control over herself and looked up at me daringly. Her brown eyes met mine once more. She looked so mellow as she stood far away from me in the dim shadows. Bianca looked no less and no more than what she'd looked like earlier this day. And she definitely hadn't been happy or daring today like she usually was around me. She hadn't flirted with me at all today, and she'd been totally unfocused in the advanced classes I had with her.

"Bianca?" I watched her with concerned eyes. I took one step towards her, and she took one step back away from me. She looked so frightened right now for some reason. Had I done something to upset her today? I know I'd told her we couldn't see each other anymore, but I thought she'd understood. She'd acted pretty understanding today in the lunchroom with me. She'd even confessed her true feelings for me. So why was she acting so abnormal towards me right now.

"I'm so sorry, Adam," she whispered in an injured tone. I crunched my eyebrows together and was about to investigate further when another deeper voice interrupted us. A guy who looked like he should be in college about now stepped out of the shadows and stood beside Bianca with a cocky smirk. He clapped his hands, mocking us, and said, "Wow, I am very impressed with your work, Bianca. Well done."

I tried to meet Bianca's eyes again, but she was no longer watching me like she'd been before. Now she was gazing off into the distance with an angry look in her eyes mixed with strong sadness. I couldn't quite name the feeling that she was putting off on me right now. Whatever it was, it was making me feel almost as depressed as she looked. The bottom line was that her mellow mood was already having lingering effects on me, and I was standing at least six feet away from her and her "friend".

The older teenager's eyes bounced off of my face as he turned and grinned at Bianca. She looked away from the open air in front of her just long enough to catch a glimpse at the guy's creepy grin. He looked like the type of guy she would've normally been seen with in an alley somewhere in town near The Dot or at The Ravine. I took a guess that they knew each other quite well from the way his empty eyes were going up and down her body like a metal detector. But Bianca looked more and uncomfortable while he did this. I had half a mind to lunge at the guy's throat just for looking at Bianca like she was another piece of meat on his dinner plate.

He looked back at me again still wearing that grin. It was more of a smirk now that he locked eyes with me. "How does it feel knowing that you did a job well done, Bee? Does it feel good?" Bianca never answered. She just continued to gaze off as if she was in a spell-bound trance.

"Tell me, Adam Torres, what would you say to me if I told you that Bianca never liked you?" I raised an eyebrow, and I made a face at the older boy. "What are you talking about?" I asked with an annoyed tone. "Is this some sort of joke? Is that it? Are you guys pranking me?"

He looked back at Bianca as if it was a practical joke itself that I thought _this _was a joke. He shook his head playfully before meeting my eyes again. "So she hasn't even told you yet? That's good. I wanted to see the grand finale with my own eyes anyhow."

Now I was starting to get angry. I'd been brought to the abandoned church just for this? It sounded like a load of bologna to be honest. I was tempted to turn around again and never say any proper farewell to Bianca or her freakish friend. But the expressions playing out on Bianca's face tempted me to stay there with her. She still looked mellow and depressed. I swallowed hard and asked her, "What's he talking about Bianca? What is this? Is it some sort of joke?"

Her brown eyes finally met mine again. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Adam. I never meant to-"

"She doesn't love you, Adam. This was all a big joke set up by myself and Owen to ruin your relationship with your girlfriend Fiona."

"Ron-Ron!" Bianca looked enraged. I'd never seen her so angry in my life. My blue eyes grew wide as I instantly recognized the name she called him. So this was the goon who'd been responsible for Bianca getting jumped in an alley? Boy did I seriously want to attack him right now. Ron-Ron noticed my sudden change of attitude and grinned knowingly. He pranced over to Bianca and stood behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders gently. He rubbed her shoulders slowly. I opened my mouth to say something rude when a familiar tone echoed my world. It was my phone's ringtone saying that Fiona was calling. And it was coming from Bianca's pocket.

I felt a muscle in my jaw twitch irritably, and I took a step back from the two imbeciles. I pursed my lips tightly. "Do you want proof?" Ron-Ron whispered to me. He stopped rubbing Bianca's shoulders long enough for her to reach into her pocket and answer my phone. I could hear Fiona's voice from the other side of the empty church lot.

"Hello?" Bianca asked nonchalantly.

"Is Adam there?"

"No…"

"Who is this? Why do you have his phone?"

"This is Bianca." I felt something shake violently within the cavity of my body. It was shaking hurriedly, begging to be let out. I knew what it was. It was simple anger tempting me to tackle Ron-Ron where he stood next to Bianca with his smug face glowering at me.

"Why do you have Adam's phone, Bianca?" Bianca looked lost for words now. She swallowed hard and looked down at her feet with my phone still held up to her ear. Ron-Ron leaned closer to Bianca's ear and said, "Tell her why you have his phone, Bee. Tell her the truth."

The next words Bianca said shook me. They shook me violently and spastically. I felt like some sort of demon was clawing inside me. I felt a single gasp of air escape my mouth. I felt like I'd just been punched in the stomach by Mike Tyson. My eyes slowly began to fade and become empty as I stood there with Bianca's last words echoing in my ears.

"Because he's sleeping with me," she announced softly. I heard shocked silence on Fiona's end of the phone before Bianca ended the call and dropped my phone in the grass. I watched her with wide eyes.

Rain fell on us like a cold shower. I was paying no attention to how cold the rainwater was though. My hair instantly darkened from the water and plastered to my forehead. My bangs hung over my eyes as I stood there in utter shock. Ron-Ron's cackling broke me out of my trance. I watched him in disbelief and wasted no time in lunging at the older guy. I would've tackled him too if Bianca hadn't jumped in the way. I refused to meet her pleading eyes as I stared into Ron-Ron's emotionless eyes behind her. Her hands pressed to my chest as she tried to push me away from Ron-Ron's personal space. I was almost nose-to-nose with him now. A drop of water hung on one of my eyelashes as I watched him with hatred melting off of my body.

"Adam, please, just ignore him and listen to me," Bianca pleaded. She'd barely spoken the words before I stated, "I've heard enough from you. You've done enough."

Her face fell. But I didn't care if I'd hurt her feelings. If anyone's feelings deserved to be hurt right now it was most definitely hers. Her hands were clinging to my soaked t-shirt, and she was shivering now from how cold she was. Ron-Ron spat rainwater at me before backing away from me and Bianca. I didn't bother chasing after him. I was paying a lot more attention to Bianca right now. Honestly, I wanted to tackle her right now. Ron-Ron's figure disappeared into the shadows as I focused my eyes on Bianca now. I nodded to myself angrily and shoved her off of me hard enough to cause her to stumble a little bit.

"Adam! Adam, let me explain!"

I turned around, my hair slinging across my forehead. I pointed my index finger at her with raging anger. "Everyone was right about you. I can't believe I didn't listen to everyone! I knew you were a liar. I knew you couldn't have changed. You'll never change. You'll always be the same angry little girl."

Bianca charged at me, but I began walking back across the street. "Adam, I'm sorry! It was never supposed to go this far! I tried to back out of the plan, and I ended up getting jumped."

"NO! You've shown me NOTHING but hate, Bianca! It's too late to say you're sorry now. You've gone too far this time." I shook my head and turned to face her. She was about two feet away from me with tears seeping out of her eyes. I couldn't tell if half of them were just raindrops though. Thunder shook the ground beneath us, and another bolt of lightning was thrown across the night sky. All I could do was stand there and watch her cry. I didn't even feel bad about yelling at her. She deserved it after what she'd just done to me.

"I know I hurt you…," she stated calmly. My eyebrows shot up, and I let out a single laugh in mockery. Her brown eyes rose to meet mine again. It was a battle of sorrow and hate.

"Hurt me?" I asked. "No, you just killed me, Bianca. You're a bitch. A simple bitch."

Bianca lashed out at me on instinct. She tried to shove me as hard as she could, but I barely budged while watching her with hate-filled blue eyes. "Don't call me that!" she screamed before pulling her hands back and shoving me a little harder this time. But I didn't fight back. I knew better than to hit a girl.

I looked down at the wet road below us. Rain pattered the pavement. "You know what's really messed up?" I asked. "I picked you. I was going to break up with Fiona and be with you. But you just ruined your chances at that didn't you?"

Bianca's bottom lip began quivering even more thanks to what I'd just announced to her. I set the muscle in my jaw and turned around to leave her there in the rain. I'd barely turned the corner at the end of the deserted street when I heard Bianca let out an angry scream from behind me. I didn't even bother glancing back at her before turning the corner with my head down. I shivered beneath my already soaked clothes that were sticking to my skin. My legs were burning from how cold they were now. I needed to get home soon before I really did get hypothermia.

Just now… I'd left my heart back there at her feet. And she'd stepped on it without a second thought. She no longer hurt me. None of the things she'd said back there hurt me anymore. The heart I'd used to receive those kinds of feelings like hurt or angst was gone. I could barely even feel my legs by the time I was safe and secure in my bedroom.


	25. Deliverance

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: DELIVERANCE**

**Adam's POV**

"Fiona, wait. Wait a minute, please!" I cried while trying to get a grip on her arm. But she slung her wrist from my loose grip and continued stomping down the stairs of my house. Drew watched us from the upstairs hallway. Mom and Omar were on a date.

"I call to tell you I'm at the airport, and Bianca answers your phone to tell me that you two were sleeping together?" Fiona was enraged. Her aqua blue eyes were rimmed pink from all the crying that had taken place and her hands were still shaking. Her whole body had been vibrating ever since I'd arrived home cold and wet.

I stopped one step above her. She looked up at me with fury and disappointment in her eyes. There were no tears forming in her eyes anymore. She seemed to have cried herself dry. I tightened my lips into a thin line while she shook her head in anger. "The funny thing is that I'm angrier at you than I am at her. At least she had the balls to come clean and tell me."

"You want to talk about balls now?" I was rattling the cage again. "You've been sleeping with Jeffrey this whole time, and you leave the evidence behind for me to see on your Facerange profile!"

Fiona shook. Not a loud shake or a rattling shake like what I was emitting right now. It was a subtle shake that only I could've noticed. I'd hit a nerve. So Bianca had been right this whole time; Fiona was sleeping with Jeffrey behind my back. Now I knew what Fiona was feeling. Cheated. Cheated by her love that she'd stolen from me and shared with a guy I'd never seen in my life.

Fiona stopped shaking just long enough to say shakily, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lying only makes it worse."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are!"

"Okay, so maybe I am!" she screamed with her arms flailing beside her. She dropped her bags and pushed my chest weakly. I barely budged and kept eye contact with her. Our angry souls were beating against each other with no emotion now. We'd both cheated. We'd both shared love with someone else who probably never even deserved it. I wasn't angry anymore. I felt exhausted. Mentally exhausted by everything that had taken place in the last hour between Bianca and Fiona.

"But I would bet anything that you did more with Bianca than I ever dreamed of doing with Jeffrey. I'm leaving now. Is there anything you have left to say to me before I go?"

I parted my lips just enough to let a small slither of air creep into my already dried up mouth. A small radiating light of hope showed in Fiona's eyes as she thought and wondered about what I might still have left to say to her. Maybe she thought I was about to tell her that this was all just a practical joke and that she was being filmed on a reality TV show. Or maybe she thought I was about to tell her how much I still loved her. But I didn't love her. I felt _nothing _towards her anymore. The animosity that had been there seconds before was gone.

I turned my head to the side so that all she was looking at was the left side of my face. "No," I muttered softly, "I have nothing left to say to you. You can leave now."

Fiona didn't stay a second longer before turning on her heel and leaving my almost empty house with her suitcases sliding across the floor behind her. The door slammed. I was alone again with only my brother for company.

_Now what?_

**A/N: There it is, folks. That's the end. And if you're wondering…yes there will be a sequel. But that information is classified at the moment. **


End file.
